Loveless Lies
by abstractXromance
Summary: Sora has been in a relationship for almost three years, but is it the relationship he truly desires? SoraxRiku moderate Akuroku
1. Talk to Me

This is my first Fanfic. So be nice.

Sora has been in a relationship for almost three years, but is it the one he wants?

This chapter just sets up what's going on. I plan on updating as often as humanly possible and making the entries longer.

Rated M for lanuage, more reasons later on.

And let's be honest. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Whoever would think that someone on this site would, is stupid.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 1: Talk to Me_

"I love you, too" Sora said as he looked into his lover's eyes.

"Then why don't you just go to Destiny State with me?"

Sora couldn't take the look he was given and turned around, "Because, I got a job up in Twilight Town as a fencing instructor, I've already told you that."

"It's far away. Too far away," Sora's lover said.

Sora turned around and took his significant other into his arms. He placed his lips against herr's only for a moment.

"Kairi, I love you. It will be okay," Sora reassured. Although something in his voice sounded like he was reassuring himself and not just the sobbing girl he held in his arms.

They stood, alone, in Sora's bedroom. Two days before graduation.

_How did it come to this?_ Sora asked himself. _Why have can't I just tell her…_

"I should be getting home," Kairi said while whipping a few stray tears from her eyes. "It's not too late to apply. They have rolling enrollment. All you would have to do is…"

"Kairi."

"I know. Sora, I know. I love you," with a slight peck on Sora's lips, the red-hedded girl walked out of the room.

_She's gone. Why can't I just tell her? Why? I can't go on like this…_

"Call me before you pick me up for practice. God knows it will take everything to get me awake at 7:00 in the a.m," Kairi said as she peered from behind Sora's doorframe. He voice sounded bubbly, as if she hadn't been in tears 20 seconds earlier.

" I will. Goodnight, hun."

And she bounced off. A few minutes later he could hear her VW Bug drive off into the distance.

_How the hell does she bounce her emotions like that? I tend to be always happy, but damn._

Sora was always happy, well on the outside. The past few months were trying pretty hard to make him crack.

He had been dating Kairi since the 10th grade. He had loved her since he was 13. Well, he thought ha had loved her since he was 13. Now, in the days approaching graduation, things were different. He had to make decisions that would affect him for the rest of his life.

Such as, would he ignore what happened at after prom three nights ago, or act upon it.

The sound of "Smells like Like Spirit" played as Sora's cell vibrated off his dresser to his floor. He reached down and picked up his crap-tastic cell and looked at the small screen.

_Riku, _Sora thought, _I can't handle this_. And he pressed a button on the side. The screen went blank and Sora fell down onto his bed. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

_I can't ignore you forever. But for tonight, I can,_ Sora said to himself as he curled onto his side and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow Riku, tomorrow I'll make it okay_.

Sora yawned as his thoughts faded into a motionless sleep.

* * *

"Answer your godforsaken phone!" Riku shouted into Sora's voicemail and slammed his phone closed.

"He's probably just sleeping…" Roxas said as he tried to comfort an utterly distraught Riku.

"Sleeping with her," Riku muttered.

"She's you're friend, too. Don't forget that. You've only known each other since kindergarten. Give it time, he'll come around," Roxas picked up his phone and checked the time.

_11:30. I was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. Axel is probably asleep by now,_ Roxas thought, _I hope he didn't lock the door._

"It's been three days. THREE FUCKING DAYS since I took _your _advice. I need to talk to him. Not only about that night, but just talk to him. The last time we went three days without talking to each other I was in Japan and lost my phone. He hates me. I know it," Riku sighed and threw himself onto the couch. "I fucked up."

Roxas jumped on Riku, grabbed his shoulders and pulled the angered teen forward. "One: you haven't talked to him in three days, how would you know anything about what he is feeling right now. Two: he probably really is sleeping. We have graduation practice at the ass crack of dawn. And three: you did just pour your heart and 6 years of bottled up emotions to the kid, without warning, at prom, which he took his girlfriend to. It might take some time for him to take it all in. So get up and go to bed. You'll see him in the morning…"

"But he…" Riku tried to interrupt.

" I don't care what he did that night. He was half drunk and you looked amazing. Anyone would have made out with you given any invitation," Roxas explained.

"Hump," Riku fell back onto the couch.

"Go to bed. Stop worrying. Tomorrow things will be better. I have to be home 30 minutes ago," Roxas got up and turned towards the door.

"Yeah, you go home to your sexy boyfriend, and I'll just sleep alone."

"Was that really necessary? Don't take this all out on me. I'll see you tomorrow," Roxas waved and walked out the door.

_It kinda is my fault, but he should have told Sora long ago._

* * *

Riku laid in his bed. Looking at the ceiling fan. He attempted to follow one of the blades as it spun around and around.

_I shouldn't have told him. It was a mistake. I could have hid it for another couple of years. I think I've lost him._

Riku pulled the covers over his head to distract himself from the spinning fan of death. It was starting to make him feel like vomiting.

_I shouldn't have told him._

Riku sat up and opened the drawer. He shuffled around until he found a small clear bottle. He opened it up, took three of the unmarked pills and swallowed them.

_At least I'll be able to sleep tonight._

* * *

And that's all I've got for now. More soon.

--Emily


	2. Playing CatchUp

Quick side story: I was sitting in my living room at 4:30 p.m. writing this with KHII paused on the TV and a pic of Cloud I have been drawing for days to the right of me. I hadn't showered yet and was in miss matched pj's when my incredibly gorgeous ex boyfriend decided to pay me a surprise visit. It's been three dammed years and I still get nervous around him. Yep, it was awkward.

Moving along. This chapter is Roxas/Axel's story. I figured I should just tell it all now instead of throwing snippets in throughout the rest of the story.

Sora/Riku shall return tomorrow. Along with what actually happened at prom.

Rated M for language.

T for everything else

I don't own these characters...BTW...

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 2: Playing Catch-Up_

Roxas walked out the front door of Riku's house. He turned around and sighed.

_It's going to work out for him. I know it, _he thought as he walked to his cavalier and got inside.

Roxas lived in a rather nice apartment complex approximately 4.2 miles from Riku's monopoly house development. Roxas had lived with Axel since he had turned 18 back in December. It was now June, and everything was perfect between the two. Almost sickeningly perfect.

He pulled up to the three-story building and glanced to the second floor. He saw a small light shine down from one of the windows. Axel's reading lamp, probably.

He walked through the half empty parking lot to the front door. A light breeze ruffled his permanently spiked blonde hair. He grabbed the door and pushed the button to buzz Axel.

"Finally home. I was worried sick. Why didn't you answer your cell?" Roxas heard through the intercom.

Axel could definitely act like the woman in the relationship sometimes.

"Just let me up. I'll explain," Roxas replied as a loud buzzing sound game from the door. He pushed it forward and made his way up the staircase.

He opened the door to his apartment only to be dive tackled to the ground by an over zealous Axel.

"I thought for sure you were cornered at your parents house being screamed at because of me. I thought they would talk you into leaving me and moving back and changing…" Axel pouted as he held the blonde close to his chest kissing him on the head.

"Axel, it's okay. I got the rest of my stuff and left before they could say a word to me. It's all in the car. I went to Riku's around 9:00," Roxas held his scared boyfriend tightly.

They stood up, and Axel took Roxas' hand. Axel led Roxas into their bedroom. Second door on the left.

"How is he doing? Sora still hasn't called, has he?" Axel asked while laying down on their king size bed.

"No, but I don't want to get into that right now. I have graduation practice in the morning," Roxas said as he pulled his black HIM tee shirt over his head and pulled down his jeans to reveal black and red-checkered boxers.

Roxas laid on his side next to Axel. Axel nuzzled close to Roxas' back, putting an arm around the blonde's waist. Roxas turned around and found his lover's lips and placed his against them.

"We're lucky," Axel whispered into Roxas' mouth.

"I love you," Roxas whispered back.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, sweet dreams," and with a kiss Axel was off to dreamland.

_I am lucky,_ Roxas thought as he stroked his boyfriend's crimson hair.

* * *

Axel was a junior when Roxas started high school. They knew each other from elementary school, but lost track of each other in junior high.

The first day of high school, Roxas literally ran into Axel on the way to class. Roxas realized it was the red headed friend from his past, he also realized his old friend was making out with some random guy he had never met.

Roxas was shocked. It was the first time in his short 14 years of existence that he had seen two men kissing. Not that he had a problem with it - it was just _different_.

After that, Axel started hanging around Roxas like the three years they hadn't spoke to each other never happened. They did everything together.

Roxas would even bring his girlfriends along whenever he and Axel would go out.

This seemed to bug Axel, even though Roxas didn't seem to care whenever Axel's boyfriend, who turned out to be some kid named Demyx, would hang around.

It wasn't until the next year that it all started to make sense.

It was the week before homecoming when Demyx and Axel broke up. Axel refused to enlighten Roxas with any information regarding the sudden break up. Roxas wasn't too worried about it, Axel would tell him once he was ready.

Axel seemed perfectly okay. The only problem on his mind was that he would have to attend his senior homecoming by himself.

At the moment, Roxas was girlfriendless. He couldn't keep a girl for more than a month or two. His heart wasn't in it. Maybe it was because he was 15, or maybe it was something else...

Anyway, Roxas told Axel he could go with him, Riku, Sora and Sora's girlfriend Kari to the dance. They were all chipping in and renting a limo.

Axel smiled at Roxas' offer and quickly accepted.

The night of the dance changed everything.

The limo ride to the fancy Italian place, La Dolce Vida, that Axel had picked out, was filled with Riku embarrassing Sora about his new girlfriend and Axel commenting Roxas on his suit or hair or smile. For some reason, Roxas didn't mind the compliments and would blush every time one was thrown his way.

The dinner was short and sweet. Axel insisted on paying for Roxas. His excuse was that he had a well paying job and Roxas was only 15.

It was true; Axel had landed himself a glorious job for not even being out of high school. Axel had gone to the career center throughout high school for half a day. He took game programming courses, which landed him a job with game designer Kingdom Tokyo's Destiny Island branch half way through his junior year. He was already making over 30 grand. That sum would increase significantly when he could work full-time.

Axel held out his hand to help Roxas out of the car when they reached the school.

_Why is he being so nice? I don't get it…_ Roxas thought.

Then it hit him…

_Axel _likes_ me._

It made perfect sense. They had spent countless hours with each other over the past year. Most of those hours were spent with Roxas playing Final Fantasy while Axel made food or watched.

He never complained about Roxas' lack of an interesting social life. Whenever they went out, it would always be with Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas' current fling and Demyx. Same people, different day. Even then, they would only go out to Applebee's for half-off appetizers or to Denny's for pie. Nothing too exciting.

Definitely not what Roxas thought a senior in high school would want to be doing.

Roxas was glad that Axel was always around. And now he stood in the moonlight looking into green eyes that he had never truly seen before.

_Maybe I like him, too, _Roxas thought as he put his arm through Axel's. The simple action shot chills down Roxas' body. _Okay, no maybe, I do like him._

The next two hours were a blur of emotions. Roxas couldn't help but play out every situation he could remember Axel and him being in together. Sure enough, every time he found one or two ways Axel would subtly show how much he cared for Roxas. Even was Demyx was around.

One time, Roxas was dating some girl named Yuna. He thought he actually liked her, hell, maybe even loved her. Axel and Roxas were out at the movies when he saw Yuna kiss another girl from afar. Roxas immediately started crying. Axel took Roxas into his arms and cursed the girl who had made his Roxas cry.

_What had he said? Think…oh yeah… _

"I would never do that to you, ever," Axel had muttered.

_Why didn't I hear that before?_

Roxas shook his head and looked up. His eyes met Axel's.

"Roxas, dance with me," Axel half asked, half demanded.

Roxas took his hand. This whole night at first felt strange and out of the blue, but the more Roxas thought about it, the more he realized that this is where he should be.

Some sappy love song played in the background. It didn't matter. Roxas had his arms draped around the redhead's neck and couldn't take his eyes off of his.

It was the last song of the dance. Everyone around the couple was either making out or walking towards the door.

The chorus of the song repeated. Roxas knew it would be over soon. Without thinking he lifted the heels of his feet and found Axel's soft lips and held onto them with his own.

Axel tightened his grip on the blonde's waist and poured his heart onto Roxas' lips.

And with that, Roxas/Axel was born.

Everything was perfect between the two. Axel had a great job close to home that Roxas could walk to in 20 minutes or less.

The only problem was Roxas' homophobic parents.

He managed to hide his relationship pretty well. Whenever his parents asked why they hadn't seen a girl over, he would just tell them that they were all younger and couldn't come over to a boy's house, or he wasn't dating at the time. Roxas' parents were always out of town anyways. Business calls.

It wasn't until this past December that they found out about Roxas and Axel.

It was Roxas' 18th birthday and Sora had thrown him a party. Everyone left around midnight except Axel who was waiting to give his lover his birthday gift.

Axel pulled Roxas away from the front door and kissed him roughly on the lips as he led Roxas to the couch.

The blonde found himself under his lover's gorgeous body.

Axel reached to the end table and found a small package. He held it with one hand and used the other to prop himself up.

"Roxas, I love you…"

Roxas tried to speak but Axel shook his head in disapproval.

"I love you. I have always loved you in one way or another, but now I want you to know that I will always love you," he said as he opened the small black box with one hand to reveal a small silver band with the letters A+R in script engraved on the inside.

"Take this, not as an engagement, but as a promise that no matter what, I will always be there for you," Axel whispered as he kissed his boy's cheek.

"I love you, Axel. This is…perfect," Roxas took the ring and placed it on his left hand. Where a wedding band would naturally be found.

They weren't even kissing when Roxas heard the front door open. Before he could react, his mom was screaming at the top of her lungs. Someone was home early from the business trip.

"Mom, please, let me explain. It is what it looks like, but I love…' Roxas attempted to explain.

"Get the HELL out of MY House. Now," his mom shouted. She ran off to her room, crying.

"How dare you disgrace my family. You're my only son," His dad said in a rather tame voice. "Get what you can carry and leave. We'll leave the rest in the shed. You can get it whenever."

Roxas sat in awe. He knew his family wouldn't react well to the news, but was this really how it was going to be?

"GET OUT, NOW!" suddenly his father was infuriated.

Axel ran out to his car and started it up while Roxas flew around the house throwing everything he could into bags.

Roxas headed towards the front door. He turned and took one look back. His eyes met his father's as a tear slid down Roxas' face.

"Just leave," Roxas' dad said.

From that day on, he lived with Axel. Things were great. Yeah, he missed his family, but he had started one of his own. Axel had a promising future, and Roxas had everything he could ever need.

* * *

_One day they'll come around. I hope, _Roxas thought to himself.

He glanced at the clock. 1:01 a.m. and sighed.

_Thank God I have him._

Roxas put his hand on Axel's, which was still around his waist and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

That's it for tonight. Another update coming either tomorrow or over the weekend. I have to work and attend a TLOTR Risk party.

I know, I'm a loser.

Enjoy! Comment if you wish.

-- Emily


	3. Night Begins

This here chapter is all over the place. I promise this will be the last of the massive amounts of flashbacks.

Sorry for typos and what not. It's almost 3 a.m…

Rated M for language and much adult themes towards the end.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 3: Night Begins_

* * *

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted a small crowd of girls. 

Riku and Sora stood in the middle of them. "I will follow you into the dark" played loudly in the background.

Sora turned around and his eyes met Kairi's. Sora's eyes asked for permission. Kairi shrugged.

_It is only a kiss between friends. It won't mean anything, _he thought to himself.

**Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

Riku's eyes left Sora's body and found the girl's eyes who had suggested it and smiled. It's like she knew what he wanted.

Selphie had screamed at the top of her lungs, "Riku! Sora! Make out! It would be hot!"

Her comment spawned countless others to join in.

Oh, how immature 18 really meant these days.

He then spun around and found Roxas. Riku's crush, well more like infatuation, on Sora was only known by Roxas and Axel. Riku wanted to ravage the brunette right there, but he knew Roxas' level head would size up the situation and give him some guidance. After all, Kairi was standing 10 feet away and could see everything.

Roxas smiled and mouthed, "Kiss him!"

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Riku and Sora turned to face each other. Riku found Sora's blue eyes and locked on.

_It is only a kiss,_ Sora thought.

The chants were getting louder. He once more turned to find Kairi, but was unsuccessful in his quest.

He took a deep breath in and grabbed Riku's neck. He lifted the heels of his feet and closed his eyes.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

Riku had his hands placed softly on the smaller boy's waist. He tilted his head down.

And then it happened. Their lips met. Girls screamed. Teachers turned around to see what the ruckus was about. Sora didn't notice any of it. He had a weird feeling in his heart, but it was not a bad feeling. It was the way he used to feel when he first started dating Kairi. The feeling had long since passed with her, but as he held tightly on Riku's neck and forced the kiss to go longer; the feeling in his heart wouldn't stop.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Then he snapped back into reality. Kairi was probably watching this.

And just as quickly as the kiss had begun, it was over. The plethora of girls started to disperse back to their various boyfriends, squealing with joy. The music had stopped. Someone was talked over the PA system telling everyone that the dance was over and to go to Fun N Stuff for after prom.

Kairi ran and put her arms around Sora's waist, but Sora wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend. His eyes were locked on Riku's

_That smile. Those eyes. That kiss,_ Sora shook his head, turned to Kairi and kissed her.

_Not the same feeling. At all._

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the dull red light. 

_6:50 a.m._ he thought, _Why do I always wake up ten minutes before my damn alarm. I could have finished my dream. Why do I want to finish that dream? Why can't I get that night out of my head?_

Sora sat up shaking his head. Like that would actually make him stop thinking about Riku's long silver hair and ivory toned body. Of course, it didn't.

He grabbed his cell and held down the number 2 button to wake up Kairi. Riku had always held his number 1 spot on his speed dial.

_Why had he always been number 1? Did that mean something? Sora, stop it. You have already made your decision. There's nothing left to debate.  
_

He sighed and put his ear to his phone.

"Hello?" said a very sleepy Kairi.

"Hey, hun. It's about 7," Sora said in as enthused voice as he could get.

Kairi yawned, "Okay. Get me in 45. Bye Sor."

"Bye Kai," _Why the hell had we given each other nicknames?_

* * *

"I'll race you, Sora," Riku yelled and started running towards the laser tag room. He hadn't given Sora a chance to say no. 

Sora kissed Kairi's cheek and took off running towards the silver haired boy. She waved and continued her conversation with Selphie.

Riku didn't run full speed. He knew Sora wouldn't be able to keep up if he had. He turned his head and saw the brunette closing in the gap between them. Riku weaved between some games, an air hockey table and a rather large DDR machine until he saw a sign pointing down a darkened hallway. It claimed laser tag was open and down the pitch black hallway.

He turned right and grabbed his cell. He flung it open and used the light to find his way down the hall. Riku slowed down as he saw the double doors, he also saw a closed sign hanging from one of them.

_Fucking school's too cheap for laser tag? Prom is a once in a lifetime event. Would it have killed them to have one good thing at after prom…,_ Riku thought as he came to a complete stop.

Sora stopped beside him gasping for air, "Now what?"

"Let's go in," Riku said with a smile. _Alone time with Sora._ "I can find the power switch, and we'll just play by ourselves."

Before Riku had finished his statement, Sora had taken down the closed sign and opened the door. He was inside smiling at Riku.

"If they didn't want us in here, they would have locked it, right?" Sora laughed and ran off to find the light switch.

Riku walked inside and saw a faint red light off to the left. "Sora, where are you?"

"Head toward the light," Sora's voice echoed.

Riku ran around black objects that would normally be used for hiding behind.

_How did Sora make it through this mess without falling?_

As he approached the light Riku noticed it was coming from inside a room. The door was open, so he walked in.

"Sora, where the hell are you?" Riku said as he walked through the control room.

Just then he fell to the ground. Riku pushed off whatever had fallen on him and rolled over to see that _it_ was a Sora.

"What was that for?" Riku asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. Not that he didn't mind having the adorable brunette on top of him.

"Dunno," Sora shrugged and smiled.

_His smile is amazing. So real. Full of life, _Riku thought.

Then Sora threw himself onto Riku once more.

"Let's wrestle. Like we did when we were younger," Sora insisted.

Riku rolled over pinning the smaller boy beneath him, "Well that was easy." Riku chuckled and looked down at Sora.

_Sora's blue eyes sparkle even in red light. _

Riku closed his eyes for a second. Taking it all in. All the changes that were going to happen. In less than four month Sora was moving to Twilight Town and Riku was staying on the island, doing jack shit. Sora would continue his relationship with Kairi while Riku continued pretending to be straight, but right now, he was having fun with his best friend.

Riku felt Sora's body rise towards his own. Sora had managed to get control over his arms back and pushed the both boys up into a sitting position with Riku straddling Sora's lap.

_What is he doing? Should I get off?_ Riku questioned.

Sora placed his arms around the taller boy's neck, playing with the perfect silver hair that tickled his hands. Riku instinctively put his arms around Sora's waist, pushing his tee shirt up a bit so his ivory colored arms brushed up against Sora's tan body.

The action sent chills through both the boys' bodies.

Sora lifted his chin. Riku saw the red light reflect off the boy's blue eyes.

_Does he want the same thing I do?_ Riku thought. Little did he know, Sora was thinking the same thing.

_Well the only way to find out is to dive in._

Before Riku could react to his thoughts, Sora pushed his lips to Riku's. Riku tried to pull away, but was hindered by Sora's surprisingly tight grasp on Riku's neck.

_He does want this. He wants us,_ Riku thought to himself as he parted Sora's light pink lips with his tongue.

He used his tongue to explore all there was to this new territory as Sora's hands moved down to the bottom of Riku's white undershirt. Sora lifted the silver boy's shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Sora's hands wandered over the boy's back.

Riku took the opportunity to remove Sora's shirt as well as lay the boy down, taking dominance over the smaller boy's body. Sora's hands drifted to Riku's hips, lowering his jeans inch by inch as his lips stayed locked to Riku's.

"Do you want to do this, I mean, are you ready?" Riku heard himself interrupt. "This is sorta all of the sudden. We're moving fast."

"Riku, I want you."

"I want you, too. I have, for years now." Sora blushed as the words escaped Riku's mouth. "Not just wanted you. I mean, I wanted to _be _with you…What about Kairi?" _Why am I questioning this? Don't argue with what the boy wants. Just take advantage of the situation. Be how you are with everyone else… but this isn't everyone else. It's him. It's Sora. _My_ Sora._

"I'll deal with her on my own time," Sora said as he reached into the darkness pulling out a bag. He lifted out what appeared to be a bottle of lube.

"Where did you find that?" Riku asked.

"Seriously Riku. What's up with the questions? Are you _trying _to kill the mood," Sora said smiling as he pointed to an employee closet to the right.

Riku took that opportunity to remove his jeans and boxers. He hoped that action would rectify all the questions he had asked earlier.

Sora smiled and kissed his new lover. Taking every ounce of his being, all that he had, and placing it on Riku's lips. He wanted Riku to know, from actions not words, that this is what he wanted.

His actions spoke out as he removed what little clothes he had left on. Sora laid down, spreading his legs as Riku grabbed the small tube and got down to his own business.

Riku tried to mouth the words 'are you sure' but was stopped by Sora placing his finger against his lips.

That was all Riku needed.

He took his now, very hard member and placed it at the opening of Sora's small hole. This would be Riku's first time with a boy; he knew it would be Sora's as well. He leaned down and kissed Sora's tan body, swirling his tongue around the boy's nipples. Sora squeaked from the pleasure. Riku kissed the boy's lips as he thrust himself inside the boy.

Sora winced, but kissed the boy back, using his tongue to approve and ask for more. Riku slowly rotated his hips being careful not to hurt the boy too badly, but as he kept moving his body, he realized that Sora was moaning from pleasure.

Soon, Riku was full force throwing himself into Sora. Sweat dripping from his forehead onto his partner's stomach. Riku's back arched back from pure bliss. Sora screamed as Riku repeatedly hit 'the spot.'

"With the lights out it's less dangerous. Here we are now. Entertain us…"

"What the fuck," Riku said as he heard the popular Nirvana song play.

Sora's face went pale. Like he had just woken up from a nightmare. Riku saw this expression and pulled himself from the brunette.

Sora dashed around grabbing his clothing and phone. He threw on pants and a tee shirt and ran to the door. He started to walk through, but before he got the whole way into the darkness, he looked back at his friend.

Riku sat in the middle of the floor. Staring up at Sora. Waiting for a word, a look, anything to let him know this wasn't a mistake.

"I'll call you," Sora said.

_Not what I was going for, but I'll take it, _

* * *

Riku sat straight up. Sweat pouring off his face. 

He immediately reached for his phone.

_He still hasn't called._

A single tear fell from his eye and landed on the LCD screen. The water distorted his wallpaper of himself and Sora.

He noticed the corner of his cell. 5:05 a.m.

Two full hours before his alarm was to go off.

_So much for sleeping pills._

He turned over and pulled open a drawer. He grabbed the same bottle as before and took 4 more pills.

_I need to sleep, dammit._

* * *

There you have it. Riku and Sora's secret. 

I will have another update by Tuesday. ::crosses fingers::

What's to come: Will Sora tell Kairi? If so, what will he say?

--Em


	4. The Calm Before the Metaphorical Storm

::Does a small happy dance:: Over 350 views. Only two reviews, but whatever. I write for myself, mostly. I don't need reviews to keep writing. As long there are still people viewing this piece, I will update it.

Sorry for the short chapter. It's the first time the whole gang has gotten together. It was difficult for me to figure out the dialogue and what not. I'm a journalist not an author. I hope it didn't turn out that bad.

Rated M for language.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, duh.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Metaphorical Storm_

"Why aren't we picking up Riku again?" asked Kairi.

Sora sighed as he gripped the wheel, "Because he's getting a ride with Roxas." He had no idea who Riku was riding with. He just wanted Kairi to shut up for 10-dammed seconds.

"Have you even talked to Riku since prom? I haven't heard from him since..." Kairi began

"No, I haven't, okay?" Sora snapped. Kairi didn't say a word as he pulled into a parking spot. "We're here."

Sora got out of the car and started to walk towards the theatre without giving Kairi a chance to ask any more agonizing questions. She would know _everything_ in time.

As he approached the obscenely huge building, Kairi ran ahead and jumped on Axel's back. He snickered as they both fell to the ground.

"Hey coz, long time no talk," Roxas said as he slapped Sora's hand.

"Yeah, it's been busy as hell around my house," Sora said as he scanned the area. There were clusters of his class scattered throughout the perimeter, but surprisingly no Riku, "Why aren't we going inside?"

"Some fuck off pulled a fire alarm. It was kinda funny, until the water started to spray everywhere," chimed in a familiar voice.

Sora spun around and as his eyes met Riku's. He couldn't move. He starred into Riku's eyes. Riku smiled slightly at Sora.

"Well, shit. Are we even having practice?" Kairi asked as she flung her arms around Sora's waist. Sora didn't notice Kairi's sign of affection. His eyes were too busy scanning the taller boy's body.

_Why did he have to wear the low pants? Why the tight black shirt? Why the silver hair? Why was he so beautiful…_

"I don't think so." Roxas said before he was dive tackled by Axel.

"I'm bored. I'm going back to the apartment. Call me when you know what's going on. I love you!" Axel said as gave his boyfriend a long, intense kiss on the lips.

"Aw, how cute," Kairi squealed.

_Her voice is giving me a migrane, _Sora thought.

Roxas blushed and squirmed out from under the red head, "Okay, hun. Talk to you soon. I love you, too."

"Attention class of 2007. Due to a massive amount of water in the auditorium, graduation practice will be postponed until 3:00 p.m. this afternoon. I apologize for any inconvenience. You can thank your fellow classmates for making you get up at 7 a.m. for nothing," announced an irate Principal Hiatu.

"Well, looks like I'm driving you home now then," Axel said as he pulled Roxas into his arms.

"I guess," Roxas said as he turned from Axel to glance at his friends. He noticed Sora was still starring at Riku. _Hmmm…Seems a certain someone may swing both ways…_ Roxas grinned. _Time for me to work my magic. _ "Hey guys, come over to the apartment. We'll hang out, and I'll cook. Axel will drive us back to practice."

"But I thought we would get some alo..." Roxas jabbed Axel's ribs. "Ooof, I mean, yeah, come on over," Axel finished as he death glared his blonde lover.

"I don't know. Kairi, don't you have to be home at 11 to pick up your senior pictures?" Sora asked. _I'm not ready to be trapped in an apartment with Riku _and_ Kairi. Too much awkward._

"Don't be silly, Sor" Sora cringed as he heard his nickname. "I'll get a ride home with Selphie and have Mom take me to practice later. You have fun with your friends."

"But…"

"Don't argue with a lady. You're coming over Sora. We haven't had any 'just guys' time in a while," Roxas insisted. "Riku will ride with you to keep you company. It's about a 20 minute drive, and I know you're not a morning person." _I'm _too_ good at this._

Sora played with his hands nervously looking down at the cracked pavement, "Is something wrong, Sor?" Kairi asked. Sora cringed once again.

_Why is her voice so irritating all of the sudden?_ Sora thought.

"No. I'm fine," Sora knew he didn't sound convincing. He kissed his girlfriend and walked off to the car. "Come on, Riku." _This should be interesting to say the least._

Riku climbed into Sora's Cavalier. He looked at the brunette straight in the eyes, "So, I'm assuming you're going to tell me why you never called."

"I.. I..uhh. I don't know. I was confused. Uh.. I mean. Not confused. Scared?" Sora tore his eyes from Riku's and starred blankly out the windshield. "Not scared either. I don't know, Riku. I just didn't. I have no excuse. I'm sorry." He turned the keys and backed out of the parking space.

"It's okay, I guess," Riku replied. He turned his gaze out the passenger window at the white shoulder line. "I meant everything I said at after prom."

"I know you did."

A heavy silence filled the car. Riku didn't know how to ask Sora if he felt the same way. He thought the brunette had that night, but now he wasn't sure. He knew if he could just keep his cool a few minutes longer, Sora would eventually give in to the silence, he always did.

"I love you, Riku, " Sora said quietly.

Riku choked on the air, "What?!"

"Are you deaf? I love you. I have for the past couple months. I think."

"Could have fooled me," _Nice one Riku, nice. Be an ass to the boy you've loved for almost 6 years. That will get you somewhere, I promise._

Sora took a deep breath, "I know, but what do you expect? I have been with the same girl for almost all of high school. My mom thinks we'll eventually get married, hell everyone does. And I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you felt."

Riku reached over to Sora's right hand and held it in his own, "Well, now you do."

Sora smiled, _Maybe things will turn out okay for us. _

"What are you going to do about Kairi?"

_Or, he could bring _her_ up._ "I have a few things I need to tell her. I doubt she would stay with me after hearing them," Sora said as he took his hand from Riku's and gripped the wheel.

"So, you're going to tell her about after prom then?"

"There's more than just after prom that she needs to know."

"Like what?" Riku was intrigued. _I thought I knew all there was to this kid. What else can there be besides Sora having sex with his best friend that Kairi needs to know that I already don't?_

Sora took a moment to compose his thoughts. _It's now or never._ He swallowed and took, yet another, deep breath.

"You weren't my first time with a guy."

* * *

Whoa, cliffhanger. I honestly had no idea where that came from. Wasn't in my original idea for this story... Just sorta came out.

Because of the shorter chapter, I will have another up tomorrow.

--Em


	5. The Truth is a Lie, Lover

Holy crap, 200 hits in less than 24 hours. I don't know if that's a good number, but it makes me happy. .

This here chapter is basically all dialogue. But it's interesting. I got sick of always seeing Sora as the innocent I-would-never-do-anything-wrong-in-my-life character, so I changed it up a bit.

Anyways: Rated M for language and what not.

Warnings: A shit ton of dialogue, and no, I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 5: The truth is a lie, lover._

* * *

"You weren't my first time with a guy."

For the first time in Riku's 18 years of existence, he was silent. _He has slept with other guys. I wasn't his first time. Should I be angry, upset, scared I might have AIDS? No, you idiot. This is Sora. He wouldn't have been that stupid. Maybe he was just using me…_

Sora hated the silence. He wanted to say something to break it, but he knew the statement hurt Riku. _Riku hates me. _A tear formed in the corner of his left eye and trickled down his cheek. _He thinks I'm a whore. I am a whore.  
_

Riku turned to see a distraught Sora. _He's never this quiet. He's waiting for me to say something...uhh.._. "Who was it?" Riku finally managed to get out of his mouth.

Sora sighed, "You remember Demyx, right? Axel's ex?"

"Oh God, no. Not him" Riku shuddered.

Sora shook his head violently, "Jesus, no." Sora paused, tangled in his thoughts of the past.

"Go on…"

"Well, um, back before me and Kairi started dating, so that was the summer before sophomore year, I went with Axel and Demyx to Radiant Gardens Theme Park. You were sick, and we needed a fourth person or else someone would have to ride by themselves. So, Demyx invited his friend from Traverse Town to come along. Zexion"

"So you had sex with him at a theme park, " Riku said bitterly.

"No! Let me finish"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"He was hitting on me the entire day. But subtly. Like he would buy me ice cream or won me stuff from the games. He's a loner according to Demyx. Demyx was surprised that Zex was even speaking to me, let alone leading me on. I didn't like him. At all. I was in love with Kairi. So I tried to ignore his comments. His blue-ish hair. His smile. I would try to think about Kairi, but when it was time to leave he kissed me and I melted and I wrote my screen name on his arm," Sora blurted out with amazing speed.

"We only talked a few times on AIM. I figured he forgot about me, so I didn't bother bringing him up to anyone. It was just a stupid crush. Besides I was with Kairi. I was happy, right? We didn't even see each other again until this school year. Remember what happened after the last football game?"

"Yeah, wasn't that when Kairi wanted to go to some club, but you didn't want to," Riku said.

"She told me that either I go, or I could fuck off for all she cared. So I walked away. I felt bad after five minutes, like I always do. I drove to the Interbelt and saw he grind up against some guy. The way she was dancing. It was like she was having _sex _with him. I couldn't take it. I came home and got online. As usual, Zex was at home and online on a Friday night. I told him I was coming over. He gave me directions. I don't know what got into me. I drove three hours straight, leaving my cell at home, to see some kid I liked, or almost liked, over two years ago."

"I was worried fucking sick about you. I called everyone. I blew off some girl who wanted in my pants and scouted every coffee shop and bar for miles looking for your ass."

"Sorry," Sora blushed then continued. "Anyways, I was crying hysterically when I arrived at Zex's apartment. I told him about Kairi and how she was a bitch. I told him that I thought I had feelings for him, but was scared. The whole time he held me in his lap telling me, that Kairi didn't deserve me, and I was beautiful. Kairi never told me that. I kissed him. One thing led to another, and…yeah…"

"So, in October, you had sex with some kid named Zexion, who you may or may not have liked," Riku said. _That's not so bad. Kairi was being a bitch. Hell, I would have done the same thing..._

"That's not all."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Sora pulled into Axel's apartment complex and parked. Neither of the two boys moved to get out of the car. Riku glared at Sora expecting more of an explanation.

Sora took a deep breath, "The next morning I left to come home. Zex begged me to stay, but I couldn't. I hated myself for cheating on Kairi with a _guy_. But there was something about that night with Zexion that wouldn't leave my mind all the way home. It felt better than anything I had ever done with Kairi. That's what scared me. I kept making pro con lists in my head, one for Kairi and one for Zex. I thought I could figure everything out, then I saw you sleeping on my couch…"

"I had begged your mom to do so. I though you had offed yourself," Riku tried to explain.

"I figured as much. With all the thoughts of Kairi, Zex and me possibly being gay…I.. I saw you differently. I walked towards you. You looked so.. _perfect_. I wanted to hold you and tell you I was sorry for not calling. I don't know why, but I just want to kiss you. Then you woke up and latched onto me. telling me you were glad I wasn't dead. You told me that Kairi didn't deserve me. Just like Zex had, but there was something more when you said it. I don't know what.. But it meant the world to me."

Riku blushed at the thought of meaning that much to the brunette.

"I decided to hide my feelings from you and the whole incident with Zexion. I was ashamed. I forgave Kairi, but every time I looked at her, all I saw was that guy all up in her business, then I thought of Zex, then you. I don't know.

"Zex called me a few days later. Asking if I was okay. He wondered if I had thought anymore about the possibility of a relationship with him. I told him I was straight, but I knew I wasn't. Then one night after work in December, I went to see my dad in Traverse Town. I saw Zexion outside at a coffee shop and lost it. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I don't know why. I actually liked you. I was positive of it. I think I clung to Zex because he was completely out of reach from Kairi. I could have both. And I didn't want to tell you that I liked you because I was sure you were straight. You're always with girls."

Riku blushed, "They meant nothing to me."

Sora glanced over to Riku, locking eyes with the silver-haired boy. _He's going to hate me._ "So, I slept with Zexion, again and again and again. Every time I said was at my dad's, I was with Zexion."

"Jesus, Sora. You were up there at least once a week for quite some time."

"I know. It felt _so_ good while I was with him. Everything seemed perfect, until he asked why he couldn't come down to Destiny Islands and meet my friends, you especially. He thought me and Kairi were over. He told me he loved me, Riku. God, I was still with Kairi, and there were my feelings about you. I couldn't love Zexion. I didn't love Zexion. I didn't say it back. I told him I had to go. He looked devastated. He had _loved_ me. I was completely using him. I felt like complete shit. I knew if I told Kairi, she would have the same look on her face. She would hate me. I couldn't tell her. It would kill her. So I hid it."

Riku shook his head. _Fuck. That's a lot for me not to know. _"When was the last time you saw him?"

"May. The beginning of May."

Riku looked away from Sora. He found a nice rock on the ground outside the car and starred at it. Once again, Riku was at a loss of words. Sora fidgeted in the silence.

"Riku, I'm sorry I never told you. I never told anyone up until this point. Not even Roxas. No one. But I thought I should tell you, because…I uh…I love you," Sora rapidly fired the words from his mouth, and then there was silence.

"Well how the **fuck** am I supposed to trust you? Huh? You go around telling Kairi you love her and **bang** some poor kid miles away at the same time. He falls for you, you fucking leave him high and dry, then come on to _me_? How do I know you won't cheat on me? How do I know you will actually get the **fucking guts** to tell Kairi you're gay?" Riku screamed at the poor brunette who was now in tears, shaking violently. _Nice one. Make the boy cry. He just poured his soul to you, and you treat him like shit. _

"I deserved all of that," Sora said between sobs. "I will understand if you don't like me anymore. I really do love you. I need to tell Kairi…I'm a piece of shit. You shouldn't talk to me anymore. No one should."

Riku had never in his life seen Sora like this. Sora was always happy, bouncing around, tripping on everything and smiling.Yeah, he had been pissed off at Kairi a lot recently, but he had never looked this way: completely helpless and hurting more than the boy ever should. Riku couldn't stand seeing it.

Riku grabbed Sora from the driver's seat and held him close to his body. _I don't care what he's done. He's still Sora._"It's going to be okay. I will always be here for you. I was just scared that you were going to lead me on and then leave me. All that stuff about Zexion… I had no idea. I…I still want to be with you." Riku said as he stroked the brunette's spiked hair.

Sora sniffed as he looked up with his shinning blue eyes, "Really?"

"Of course," Riku smiled. "I've liked you for 6 years now. I'm not letting you get away that easily." He squeezed Sora close to his chest. He could feel the smaller boy's warm breath against his neck.

"I'll tell Kairi. By tomorrow, I promise," Sora reassured Riku.

"You'd better," Riku said as he consumed Sora's lips with his own, pushing his tongue through the smaller boys parted lips. Finally, Riku retracted his kiss for some much needed air, "I don't know how long I can keep that a secret."

* * *

Holy shit batman! That was a bunch of dialogue. I seriously tried to condense it, but I failed.

I like the turn out, though. ::shrugs::

Another update by Sunday! What's to come: How will Roxas take the news? Will Sora actually grow balls and tell Kairi?

--Em


	6. Know Your Roots

This chapter isn't going to move the plot along that much. I'm going to focus on character development so that their actions will make sense in the chapters to come. I figured out what's going to happen, finally. There will probably be another 10 or so chapters.

I'm going to spend the next two days writing. My laptop is going to Texas for 2-3 weeks to get fixed. I'm hoping to get around 5 chapters done and saved on my flash drive. I'm also hoping that my boyfriend's computer has open office so I can update this here story through there...

Disclaimer: Do you think I own these fictional characters? Because I don't. I do own a laptop with a possessed disk drive that randomly opens.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 7: Know Your Roots_

* * *

Riku had no idea what was going through his friend's head. He held Sora close to his chest, hoping one day he would understand the boy again. The past 20 minutes had taken the clear picture of his best friend and turned it into static.

"We should probably go upstairs. Axel and Roxas probably are assuming we drove off a cliff or something," Sora said. His blue eyes looked up to Riku's green. The silver haired boy didn't hear the other's proposition. He was lost in a sea of uncertainty. Who could blame him? The one person he thought he knew the best, he actually didn't know at all.

Sora shrugged and nuzzled his head against Riku's chest. The brunette fell asleep within seconds.

Sora and Riku had been friends since they both could remember. On Riku's third birthday, his parents moved their family three doors down from Sora's. They had moved from the city to quiet Destiny Island's due to the Riku's father's newfound fame. His dad, Sabin, was a part of the once popular rock band, Medieval Triad.

The two met at a playground a few days later where the boys' mothers instantly became friends. The boys saw each other quite often from that point on.

Riku had always been the abrupt and loud, defensive half to Sora's energetic yet quiet, passive personality. Sora was a happy kid with great parent's while Riku was mysterious with parents that were on the verge of failure.

As the two boys grew older, their different home situations grew more complicated. By Riku's 10th birthday, his mother had enough with Sabin's lack of involvement in the family and major involvement with his band. Instead of taking the logical route, kicking Sabin out and then divorcing him, she took off without a trace. Leaving Riku alone with his 14-year-old brother Marluxia.

Riku didn't take the news well. If Sora hadn't been there for his best friend, Riku would have ran away from home to find his mother. Sora convinced his friend that Riku's mother still loved him, she was just lonely because Saldin was never home. He tried his best to convince Riku that he had nothing to do with his mother's disappearance.

The same week, Sora's mother, Mina, had a heart to heart with Sora. Mina explained to Sora that she wasn't in love with his father, she was in love with a woman named Terra. She told Sora that she was divorcing Locke, but he would see his father every other weekend and during the summer.

Sora didn't quite understand the changes that were happening in his household, but that didn't change his personality. He was still the happy Sora that had his best friends, Riku, Kairi and Roxas, to rely on.

The two boys' broken family life brought the best friends closer. Riku and Marluxia would often stay at Sora's. Mina and Terra didn't like the idea of two preteens staying by themselves. She got Marluxia and Sora involved with fencing while Riku insisted on taking guitar lessons to be like his dad. Sora. an only child, finally had the brother's he had always wanted.

_So much has changed since then, _thought the silver-haired boy. He pulled his lover close to his chest as he drifted back into the past once again.

Marluxia dropped out of school by his 16th birthday. He had gotten mixed up in a gang from Traverse town. Mina wouldn't have her son and Riku mixed up in gangs. She told Marluxia he wasn't allowed back into her house. Marluxia turned his father's peaceful home into a violent drug house. It wasn't until Mina got a call from a very scared Riku around midnight one night that the truth about Marluxia/Riku's situation was known.

Mina and Sora walked the short walk to Marluxia and Riku's house. The house was fully lit and loud music poured out the open windows. Outside sat a crying Riku. The moonlight shown down upon the small boy's silver hair and onto his face, illuminating the tears that soaked his cheeks. The closer Mina got to the boy, the more she realized just how bad off the boy really was.

A dark purple bruise flourished over Riku's emerald left eye while scratches and smaller bruises covered the rest of his pale skin.

Mina called Sabin. She demanded he came home or she would get children services involved at once. Sabin, for once in his life, left the tour to help his sons. He had been gone for so long, being home felt surreal to him. He saw what Marluxia had done to his house, all the drug paraphernalia, beer cans and a fucking gun. The gun threw the aging rock star over the edge. Sabin sent Marluxia to rehab and quit his band. It was a wake up call to Sabin. The shreds once known as his family needed him. He had to grow up sometime.

Marluxia escaped rehab, never to be seen or heard of again, just like Riku's mother. Even though Riku had his father back, the 12-year-old couldn't take having another person he love leave him. He didn't want to get close to anyone. The boy grew distant from everyone. Everyone except Sora, that is.

Not that he didn't try to abandon the brunette. Sora just wouldn't have it. He would find Riku, no matter how hard he tried to hide. Sora talked and talked with a smile plastered on his face, even if Riku never spoke back.

On his 13th birthday Sora threw Riku a surprise party. He wanted to show Riku that everyone actually liked the boy. It was the first time Riku had hung out with anyone but Sora since Marluxia left. He was expecting the brunette to stay by his side, like he had for so long.

But he didn't. Sora ran around talking to everyone. He did pay attention to the birthday boy, but Sora was a people person. Riku was a jealous person, or at least he was at that moment.

Riku noticed Sora talking to Kairi in the kitchen. Just as Riku was about to attack the smaller boy and insist on practicing wrestling moves, he saw the redhead kiss the brunette on the cheek.

Jealousy, anger and hate ran threw the preteen's eyes. He didn't know why, but he wanted to pummel the girl and take back his Sora.

Riku had never thought he was gay up until this point. Who would at such a young age? But the feelings he had when Kairi kissed Sora's cheek made Riku realize that girls would not be his thing.

He didn't tell Sora about his feelings towards him, or guys in general. Instead, Riku turned into quite the manwhore by the time he turned 15. He indulged in countless meaningless relationships that rarely lasted more than a few weeks. Sora tried to tell Riku that he couldn't make up for lost family relationships by having as many girlfriends as humanly possible, but Sora didn't get it. No one did, except Roxas.

Roxas happened to be standing in the same room when 'the kiss' had happened at Riku's 13th birthday party. Riku needed _someone_ to tell his feelings to, and it couldn't be Sora. He didn't want to scare his best friend away, so he turned to Roxas. Roxas had told Riku that Sora should know and needed to know about Riku's sexuality and feelings, but Riku wouldn't have it. It took Riku five agonizing years to conjure up the guts to tell Sora his feelings.

"I should have told him sooner," Riku whispered to himself. "I could have had him years ago."

"What?" said a sleepy-eyed Sora.

"Nothing. We should head up."

Sora slid off of Riku. He had always known Riku had cared for him, he just never thought he had _cared_ for him.

Riku walked over to the driver's side of the door and opened it for the teen.

"Why thank you good sir," Sor giggled.

"You're quite welcome," Riku said. He pulled the smaller teen into his arms. _I'm actually happy._ He played with the brunette's permanitly spiked hair. Sora shifted his body so he was looking up at Riku. Blue eyes locked on green, where they stayed, unfaltering, for quite sometime.

"I'm positive they think we've died," Sora finally interupted.

"Naw, they're probably 'busy,'" Riku said while using air quotes on the last word.

Sora shuddered, "Don't _ever_ say that. I do not need a mental picture."

Riku took this opportunity to make his new lover as uncomfortable as possible, "Oh Axel! Touch me! Ohh oh OHHHH.."

"Stop it!" sure enough, there was the famous blush.

"You know you want it," Riku teased.

'Well, yeah, but... I mean!"

"I knew it, " Riku took the smaller teen's pouting lips and placed them against his own. "Let's go inside."

Both boys head towards the apartment complex hand in hand. Riku buzzed Axel's apartment and the two headed into the elevator.

Sora pressed the button for the eighth floor."Roxas and Axel are going to love this one. What will they think when they see us together?"

"About damn time," Riku smiled.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'll have another update in the next couple days. Def. before my laptop goes to Texas. The next chapter will probably be construed around Roxas and Axel finding out about the couple. It may leak into graduation practice and Sora's convo with Kairi. Although, as you may be noticing, my muse takes me other places than what I plan. 

Lemme know if you like it so far

--Em


	7. It Ends Tonight

Sorry for the lack of updating. I took a road trip, 80 mile road trip, to visit the boyfriend at band camp. It took up most of yesterday and part of today...

Woot filler chapter!!! Hah. Anyways, nothing too major happens in this one. Sorry.. But next chapter will contain much drama. It's already half written. I delayed sending my laptop to Texas until tomorrow. I have to get the next chapter out, it's going to be a good one. Might even contain a lemon.. or two.

Enjoy this one, for now.

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Kairi not mine. I do have an amazing boyfriend that better let me use his comp whilst my laptop is in hell.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 7: It Ends Tonight_

* * *

"Well, it's 9:00. They have successfully made a 20 minute drive last for an hour," Roxas said as he buzzed for the teens to enter the building.

"That's good, right? I mean, maybe they were... you know," Axel raised an eyebrow smirked at his lover.

"Oh, God. Let's hope not," Roxas shuddered. "He's still with Kairi."

Axel move his hands along Roxas' waist as he spoke in the blonde's ear, ""Well, if I'm not gettin' any, someone should be. " The warm breath sent chills down the blonde's thin body.

"Jesus, Axel. Keep it in your pants, " Roxas turned around and stuck out his tongue.

"Humph," Axel flopped himself down on the couch. "Do you really think he'll break up with Kairi for a guy?"

"Who knows. I hope, for Riku's sake, he does, but then again, I don't want Kairi to be hurt. He should have broke up with her in October, when she cheated on him the first time. Still, part of me wonders if she really does love Sora."

Axel stroked his red hair, "She deserves what she has coming."

"I suppose," Roxas ended the conversation when he heard a soft knocking on the door. He made his way over and opened the door to a picture he wasn't expecting, well at least not yet.

Sora held his fist up, as if he was still knocking on his friend's door while Riku had his arm placed around the smaller teen's waist. Sora's face seemed worried, but Riku looked, well, he looked _happy._

Roxas couldn't contain himself any longer. He dashed from his spot in the doorway to fling his arms around the happy (almost) couple, "About damn time."

He was truly happy to see both of his best friends together at last. He had for too long listened to stories of Riku longing for Sora's affection, while also hearing stories of Sora losing interest in Kairi. And with what had happened after prom... Now, finally, they seemed to have found each other.

"Told ya," Riku smiled at the brunette as he pried himself from Roxas' grasp. All three of them made there way into the apartment. Sora and Riku hand-in-hand.

Axel, being Axel, assessed the current situation of Sora's hand being in Riku's then made his way over to the silver haired teen, "Nice." Axel held up his had for a high five.

"Axel!" Roxas screeched as he playfully shoved his boyfriend into the wall.

"What? Can't I congratulate a friend?" Axel's mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

"So, you're not upset that.. I'm.." Sora began. Worry danced all of the brunette's face. _Just please don't hate me..._

"A flaming homo?" Sora blushed. "Hell no, look at me. I'm as flaming as they come." Axel moved towards his own love interest. He then took the smaller boy in his arms and his lips into his own.

"Axel!" Roxas pushed away. "We have company!"

"It's not like they haven't seen it before, " Axel attempted to reclaim his boyfriend.

The blonde resisted as the red head made his way back to the couch and changed the subject. "So are you guys an item?" Roxas inquired.

"A what?" a naive Sora began only to be interrupted by Riku.

"Kinda. I mean, not official yet. Just waiting on a few logistics," Riku nudged Sora with his elbow as he mouthed 'Kairi' towards Roxas.

"Ohh, right," Roxas said while rolling his eyes.

Something finally clicked in Sora's head. "Don't tell her! I want to. I have so much to tell her. I don't want her to hate you guys, too!" Sora blurted out while waving his hands in a frantic rage.

Axel got off the couch and ruffled the brunette's spiked hair. "Silly boy, of course we won't. Why would we bestow hell fire and damnation upon ourselves when we have you here to take the heat."

Sora sighed, and Riku saw the open couch and took it as an opportunity. He grabbed Sora's hand and tackled the boy onto the couch.

Axel realized just why Riku wanted the couch. He turned to Roxas and smiled deviously, "Looks like Roxas and I get to cuddle on the love seat." Roxas blushed. Oh how Axel loved to make his boyfriend nervous.

"I'm...gonna go cook some brunch..." Roxas mumbled and took off towards the kitchen.

"Fine, leave me alone with these two love birds. Since you two are obviously not going to watch the movie, I'm picking it out. 'Shaun of the Dead' for the win," Axel glared at the two who were currently wrapped in each other's arms. Sora blushing, of course.

* * *

"Sooorrraa!!!" Kairi screeched as she ran over to her whining boyfriend. She threw her arms around the teen's neck, "I miiissed you!!"

"I missed you, too, Kairi," he kissed the girl lightly on the lips. _It's only been seven hours since we saw each other... _He glanced over to Riku who had never taken his eyes off of the brunette. _Well, ain't this all sorts of awkward._ "Let's get inside. We're going to be late for practice," Sora said as he beckoned the girl towards the double doors.

Axel took his eyes off of the awkward moment that had just passed and glanced over to Roxas, "How long until Sora breaks and tells the girl?"

Roxas shrugged, "Riku said Sora would tell her by graduation tomorrow."

"Riiight, and I'm straight," Axel laughed. He kissed his boyfriend long and hard. "I should be going. If I see one more person that I never thought I would see again, I'll kill myself."

"Such a romantic," Roxas said as he waved goodbye to the redhead. _Sora will tell her, right?_

* * *

"Well there goes three hours of my life that I can never get back, " Kairi said as she wrapped her arms around Sora's waist. "Let's go to my house! My parents are out until 10 with my relatives who came down for graduation."

"Uhh, sure, Kairi," he reclaimed his waist from the girl as his eyes found Riku standing a few yards behind him. "Here, take my keys and start the air. I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay!" She grabbed the keys and kissed his cheek. "Don't keep me waiting," Kairi squealed as she ran off towards the car.

Sora shook his head and made his way towards Riku. "Hey."

"Have you told her yet?" Riku asked, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. He knew all it would take was one look into those eyes, and he would have to kiss the boy.

"No, I mean, not yet. We're going back to her house. No one will be around to ask questions, so it will make things easier," Sora said quietly. _I have to tell her. I can't go on lying to her. Not when I have him now. I can tell her this time,_ Sora assured himself.

"Good," was Riku's short, to the point, response.

"Riku?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"You know I love you, right?" Sora whispered, eyes darting around to make sure no one else heard their private conversation.

"You know I would do anything to take you in my arms right now and show you how much I love you," Riku said softly. He meant every word of it.

Sora's whole being lit up. A ditsy grin made its way to the teen's face. _This is going to be easier than I thought_. "I'll call you when I leave Kairi's. Maybe we can get dinner or something?"

Riku shook his head. "Not tonight. Take your time. This isn't going to be an easy night for her, or you for that matter."

"But.. I can still call you, right?" Sora pouted.

"But of course," Riku gave the smaller teen a quick hug. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Sora nodded and trotted off to meet Kairi in his car.

_He better tell her._ Riku watched the love of his life drive away in a car to a girl's house. A girl's house that had no parental supervision. _I wonder if he would...No...He loves me._

* * *

Update tomorrow, or late tonight... which will technically be tomorrow.

--Em

Any ideas as to what's next :P


	8. Shut Me Up

So my friend moved in with me in the past 24 hours... And um, I didn't quite get to finish this piece. But, He brought his computer with him, so I will have access to the interweb. That means I will have the rest of this chapter up late tonight D

This chapter is leading up to a massive argument, just so you all know. Enjoy the drama!

Disclaimer: These kids aren't mine. I now have a new roommate, though. ) Oh, and I didn't edit this, like at all.. Sorry...

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 8: Shut Me Up_

* * *

Sora laid next to Kairi, her arms draped over the teen's clothed stomach. The brunette gently stroked the other's hair, lost in his own thoughts of how to tell her...

"I applied to a private college in Traverse Town. That was we can get an apartment when you start your job," Kairi muttered into Sora's stomach.

"That's great," _Really, just perfect. Make this as complicated as humanly possible._

"Is there something wrong, Sor?" Kairi sat up next to her perplexed boyfriend. "You've been quite distant that past couple of days." Her hand had found his.

"Umm... uhh... Yeah. Well, there is," _Okay, Sora. Just tell her about Riku and Zexion. It's not like she hasn't cheated on you. We,, I don't know for sure if she did. All she was doing was dancing at the time..._

"Sora! Snap out of it. Seriously, what is wrong? I'm worried now," Kairi's pleasant physique drained into a slight frown.

"It's Riku," Sora began.

"Oh! Are you two still not talking? I hope everything works out. I couldn't imagine not talking to him ever again. What happened between you guys? Do you need me to talk to him?" Kairi bounced on the bed.

"No!" _Too harsh._ "I mean, I got everything handeled. We're okay...it's just.."

And before Sora could confess his sins to the redhead, she was on top of him, smiling like a school girl. "Yay! I knew whatever it was would blow over. Now we can have the perfect graduation tomorrow." She settled down, nuzzling her head against Sora's neck. "I'm sleepy. Let's nap until mom gets home..." Kairi yawned.

_I did say I would tell Riku by graduation. Maybe tonight's not the best time and graduation doesn't start until 7 tomorrow night..._ "Goodnight Kairi," he said as he kissed the girl in the head. _Tomorrow will be a better day._

"I love you, Sor..." Kairi drifted into a motionless sleep.

_At least I didn't have to say 'I love you..." _Sora shifted his weight a bit. He set his alarm on his phone for 10. _Riku isn't going to like this much, but I can't rip her heart out. Not when she's like this._

* * *

Riku waited anxiously in his living room, remote in hand. He had been constantly flipping through the channels for about an hour when Sabin entered.

"Dammit, Riku. Getting home from work at nine at night is bad enough, but do you have to sit there like a zombie in front of the TV. The incessant noise form flippin' the channels is giving me a migraine," Sabin shook his head of silver hair.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were home," Riku muttered. He stopped on Bravo for one of his guilty pleasures, 'Top Chief.'

"Shouldn't you be practicing? You have try outs for that emo band Friday," Sabin started as he sat down on an arm chair adjacent to his son.

"They're not emo. They're hardcore," Riku shot back. He hated being called emo. He hated everyone who was emo. They were all whinny little bitches in Riku's eyes.

"Riku's a little defensive over his little boy band," his dad teased.

"Shut up!" was Riku's very articulate response. Silence filled the room. With that he slumped further into the couch, enjoying re-runs of his favorite show. He secretly thought one of the cooks was very attractive. He was glad to see that Ilan had won the challenged and smiled a bit.

"You've been on edge since prom, kid. What's up?" Ever since Sabin quit the band, he had tried to be thee for Riku, but the teen was impossible at times. But what teenage isn't?

"Sora was supposed to call at 10. It's 11," Riku said whilst his eyes were still glued on the TV. "And he's over there with _her._ Probably sleeping with her," the tone of his voice had moved from careless to intense,"What does he see in her? The whole school knows she _slept_ with that guy after that game. She's clingy and slightly iratating..."

"Do I sense jealousy?" Sabin snickered.

"No," Riku adverted his father's gaze and fixed his own on Ilan. _How many watches must one man wear?_

"Don't lie to me, Riku. I may be almost 50, but I'm still perceptive. I see the way your face lights up when he calls.."

"Shut up!"

"And how you act like a 13-year-old when someone tries to ask you about him."

"Shut up!"

"And how..."

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"

"My point exactly, " Sabin mumbled to himself. "Son, don't think I care if you're ga..."

"I am NOT having this discussion with you, " Riku raised himself from the couch.

_Teenages scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed._ The song blared from the teen's pocket.

_Sora. About time._ Riku thought as he flipped open his cell. "Hey. Did you die?" A smirk found its way to Riku's lips.

"There you go again. Smiling. It must be that boy," Sabin chuckled.

"Sora, I'm coming over. Dad's being an ass. We'll talk there," Riku blurted out before his friend had a chance to respond.

Riku ran upstairs and grabbed his keys, guitar and some clothes, which he placed in his guitar case. He slung the case of his right shoulder and left the room. As he made his way down the stairs to the front door he could see his father approaching.

"Just in case," Sabin said. Riku instinctively caught the small object that had been flung in his general direction.

Green eyes peered at the object until it's identity was made known, "Oh God!" He took the condom and threw it back at his father. "I don't even want to know what a man your age is doing with that thing."

Sabin opened his mouth about ready to speak.

"On second thought, don't enlighten me," Riku shook his head in disapproval. "I'll be home in the morning."

"At least you can't get a guy pregnant," Sabin said with a laugh.

Riku made his way out of the house. _Why can't I have a normal father? Not a perverted ex rock star._

* * *

Sora glanced at his phone. 'Call ended' flashed on the screen. The brunette sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. "Terra?"

"Yes, dear?" Sora's step mother asked.

"Riku's coming over. I think he's staying the night," Sora's face didn't seem as happy as it usually was whenever the two boys had a sleep over.

Terra surveyed her stepson's lack of emotions, "Ok, hun. Is there something you would like to talk about? You've seemed a bit off the past couple days."

"Yeah, things are getting complicated...," Sora took a seat on one of the stools along the island in the middle of the room. "...with graduation and Kairi and the job and..." Sora put his head in his arms.

"Riku," Terra finished the boy's statement as she turned from the dishes.

Terra was more observant than his mother. Nothing got by her eyes, still Sora's head shot up with the sound of Riku's name being said, "How did you..."

Terra chuckled and patted the boy on the head, "Sweetheart, I'm quite the preceptive person." The woman took a seat next to the teen and began to explain, "You've been with Kairi for almost three years now, but I can tell your feelings for the girl have changed."

"How can you tell?" Sora asked as hit grabbed a banana from the bowl in front of him. "Do you think Kairi is noticing?"

"That girl is pretty dense, you'll have to tell her yourself. As for how I noticed things weren't the same between you two, well. They're a lot of different things. Such as you no longer walk her to the door when she leaves late at night, you wince whenever she calls you 'Sor,' you two don't go out anymore and lay around all the time, your conversations on the phone with her are short and you didn't even try to include her in your plans after graduation. Shall I say more?" Terra smiled to herself.

"No, I get the point. I'm being one jerk of a boyfriend... But Riku?" Sora still didn't know what, if anything, Terra knew about the two.

"Let's be honest, no one makes you smile like Riku does," Terra stated.

"So, that's not enough to make any assumptions about us."

"Oh! So there's an 'us' now?" Terra smirked at her discovery.

"No! I mean, I'm with Kairi. So there can't be an us, at least not yet," Sora took a bite of the banana to signal that he was done trying to explain the awkward situation he had dug himself into.

Terra rose from her seat next to her troubled son. "Tell her soon. No matter how she may have hurt you in the past, it's not fair to her."

"I know," Sora mumbled through the banana residue in his mouth.

Sora turned his attention to the opening door. Totally forgetting Kairi, and his stepmother who was still within viewing distance, the brunette ran to the door.

"Riku!" just the sight of the taller teen made all the bad thoughts about their situation melt away. The brunette threw his arms around the taller's neck, fingers entwined within the other's silver locks.

"I miss you, too, kid," Riku smiled and he held his lover close to his chest. Close enough to feel Sora's heart beat faster and faster. "So, can I come in, or am I sleeping on your porch?"

"Heh, yeah. I'll meet you upstairs. I'm going to grab some snackage," Sora released the other and made his way into his house.

Riku looked over at his love. _Seems like he told her... but then again this is Sora. _He started the short trek up the stairs. _He doesn't want to hurt her. I know it...But what about me? _Silver hair whipped back and forth as the teen shook his hair.

* * *

I liked writing in newish characters. They made me happy.

Time to unpack much crap..

--Em


	9. This Adultry Is Ripe

Sorry for the lack of update. Between people moving in and crazy laptop issues, I've been a bit preoccupied. I also beat FFV in 3 days because I'm cool. I love being a gamer.

I absolutely adore this chapter.

Disclaimer: KH belongs to Square-Enix. One day I shall meet someone from that company and shake their hand.

Rated M: because I said so.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 9: This Adultry is Ripe_

* * *

Sora pushed the wooden door with two bags of Doritos and a two-liter of Mountain Dew in hand. He saw the silver-haired teen laying on his queen-sized bed. The smaller boy set the munchies on the floor and laid next to his friend. Immediately Riku wrapped his arms around the boy. Sora smiled. _This is perfect, _Sora thought as he turned his body to kiss the other. 

Both pairs of lips were on the verge of collision when Riku pulled his head away, "I can't kiss you."

Sora snapped out of his state of bliss and a pout covered his face, "What?"

"I can't kiss you, not yet," his lips curling into a smile. "Not until you tell me how things went with Kairi."

The smaller teen knew no matter how he worded what happened, Riku would not be happy,"I didn't tell her." Short and to the point.

Rage built up inside of the taller boy's body, but he wouldn't show it, not yet, "Why not?" He thought he should give the other a chance to explain. _This had better be good..._

Sora took a deep breath in, knowing Riku's next reaction would not be as pleasant. If there's one thing his best friend had mastered, it was anger. "I was at her house, and her parents weren't home." He turned his gaze from green eyes to black sheets. "We watched a movie, but she was tired, so I led her upstairs to talk. I had everything planned out in my head. I knew what to tell her..." his voice trailed off as he attempted to string together the next few sentences in his head.

"But you didn't. You won't. I might as well leave." with that, his pale body rose from the bed, cheeks flushed a new shade of red. "I should have never cared so much about you."

The words pierced through the brunette's heart, striking a nerve somewhere that cause immediate tears to fall from his ocean blue eyes."It's not like that and you know it. She wants to move to Traverse Town so she can live with me. I don't want to hurt her."

Even though the words made sense in Sora's own head, Riku couldn't make out most of the words due to his friend's massive sobbing. The only clear sentence that rang through his silver-haired head was, 'I don't want to hurt her.'

"But you'll hurt me," Riku's words were more like daggers hitting the smaller boy's already broken heart. He stood and attempted to head for the door.

"No, not anymore," Sora grabbed the other's arm beckoning for him to return to the bed.

Riku raised an eyebrow wondering if his friend was telling the truth. _Will he really chose me over her?_

"I can't lie to myself anymore," Sora began while Riku found his seat on the bed once again. "I need to stop letting everyone else's feelings mean more than my own. I matter too, you know. I can't have my life be led by everyone else's thoughts and emotions. Not anymore at least."

"And just what are your own feelings?" Green eyes starring blankly at some spot on an opposing wall.

"You should know the answer to that better than anyone else," Sora shifted his body in front of Riku's. He placed his index finger under the other's chin pushing upwards until he locked onto green eyes. "I love you and only you. Everything else running through my head is just lies trying to confuse me. You're the one I want."

Riku couldn't take his eye's from the boy's. So many times in the past few days had his best friend left him speechless. All his life he had some witty remark or jerk off thing to say, but now, well now, he just wanted to melt into the other's arms. "I love you, too."

"We don't say that enough," Sora whispered as he took his love into his arms.

"Agreed," Riku replied as he found his way to the brunette's lips, taking them into his own.

Sora broke free from Riku's trance, "I'll tell Kairi before graduation."

"You promised you would. And you better tell her...or else," a smug grin filled the teen's face.

"Or else what?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," he chuckled as he playfully threw Sora onto the bed where he kissed and nibbled on the boy's neck until the brunette's body was hot and bothered.

Sora's mind couldn't keep track of everything that was going on. _Should I let him do this? Is this cheating? What about Kairi..._ Before his mind could make a decision, Riku had unbuttoned Sora's jeans and slid a hand down his boxers. Sora's body took over where his mind lacked focus and arched toward the ceiling in pleasure from the simple stroke of Riku's hand.

"Should I stop?" Riku questioned. He hadn't meant to speak the words out loud. He himself was having a bit of trouble with the lack of clarity that hovered over his current situation. Inside his mind he knew that what he was doing was wrong, but to some extent, it was right. They both loved each other, but was that all that mattered?

"Don't," Sora panted, wanting to feel more of the other boy's flesh on his own.

"You sure?"

"What's with you and questions all the time?" The brunette couldn't take the games anymore and pulled Riku's shirt above his head.

"Trying to be dominant now aren't we?" Riku snickered and did the same to Sora.

Sora flung his arms around the other's upper body and pulled Riku's bare chest down onto his own. The contact sent chills down both their body's. "Maybe a little."

"I'll just have to teach you to a lesson about who's who in this relationship," he removed the smaller's boy's arms from his back and held Sora's wrists tightly against the matress.

"Do whatever you want," Sora whispered sensually into the other's ear.

Riku shook his head,"I would have never thought you were so...incredibly sexual."

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." Sora said. "Now, show me what lesson you were going to teach me."

Riku snapped out of whatever daze that stopped him, yet again, from devouring the smaller boys body and moved his hands from the other's wrist to his pants. "Oh, I'll show you."

* * *

Light crept through the slightly parted drapes to uncover two barely legal teens tangled betwixt each other's naked bodies. The morning light was warm enough against the smaller boy's body to awaken him from a comatose state. He attempted to stretch his arms, however, he found that they were now a part of the other boy's body. 

Sora smiled to himself as he kissed his lover's cheek and whispered into his ear,"Wake up, love. It's time to graduate."

Silver hair covered Riku's eyes shielding himself from the sun that had interrupted his friend's slumber. A yawn escaped his lips before they were stolen by the brunette's. Pale, yet toned, arms tightened around the bare, tanned skin of his lover. After a few glorious moments of complete happiness Riku's lips finally formed words instead of sensual kisses, "Good morning."

The brunette glanced over at the clock found next to his bed, "It's 8:00. Want to go out for some breakfast? My treat."

Riku untangled himself from Sora and stretched his back, revealing his amazing set of abs which were accentuated by the sunlight. As he came out of the much needed stretch, he observed Sora's room for a moment, eyes darting toward the door. He smirked, "Or we can shower together and just eat those Doritos over there."

"Heh. Forgot about those," Sora moved off the bed and grabbed his boxers that had been tossed aside the night before.

"I figured," Riku paused to watch his adorable lover hop on one foot trying to pull his red boxers up."Seriously, don't bother. Let's just shower together, to, you know, conserve water."

Sora's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as he let the underwear topple to the ground and nodded in approval of Riku's suggestion.

"We'll have to actually shower, though. I need to be home by 9, so no playing," Riku flashed Sora a smile as he made his way over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Sora followed.

* * *

Selphie sat across the table from a distraught red head that had appeared at her house at the ungodly hour of 9:00 a.m. "What's wrong?" 

"I.. I don't know. It's Sora...," Kairi let the words continue to stumble through her mouth. "I think he knows." The redhead looked down at the coffee mug she had been spinning in her hands.

Selphie knew exactly what her friend was talking about. Her expression was blank. She knew this day would come, "Are you sure? Did he tell you?"

"Not exactly. He's been acting differently," worry was all over Kairi's fare complexion.

"How so?" Selphie replied. A bit annoyed as to why her friend wouldn't just come out and tell her what the hell was going on.

"Last night. I told him I was going to move to Traverse Town for college. It's only 20 minutes from Twilight Town. I thought he would jump at the idea of being able to be live with each other," Kairi paused as she sipped her caffeinated beverage. A wave of guilt, confusion and hurt swept throughout the redhead's body and mind.

"And...," the brunette had resorted to tapping her fingers on the hardwood table.

"And that was it. Nothing. He mumbled 'That's great' and changed the subject to Riku."

"You don't think Riku told him?" Selphie seized her incessant tapping. "It would explain why they haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Kairi slumped down into her chair, hands idly messing with some change on the table, "They're okay now. I wouldn't let him tell me why they had fought in the first place. I didn't want to hear him say..."

"Say he knew you fucked some guy," Selphie interrupted coldly.

"Harsh, but yes," her eyes setting nervously upon the table once again.

"So, did you guys bang then?" the brunette had lived vicariously through her friend's _extremely_ active sex life since she hadn't been getting any of her own for quite some time.

"No, we slept," Kairi blushed at the confession, rather lack of confession that is.

"Damn, something really is wrong," the brunette laughed crudely at the information.

* * *

Couldn't have people actually feeling sorry for that whore, now could we? Heh. 

--Em


	10. Joy and Sorrow

Sorry for the delay. I have a bruised rib and shin splints from Warped Tour. There was also a massivo storm on the river by Cleveland, which Warped Tour was located on. Good times.

This chapter sets up a lot of events that will shortly follow. Nothing too major, just added a little to Roxas' side story and some conflict with Sora/Kairi.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SquareEnix. I wish they were still Squaresoft... so much easier to say...

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 10: Joy and Sorrow_

* * *

"Smile!" Mina said a little too enthusiastically. Four different cameras went off snapping pictures of the "happy" couple. Spots floated in front of the obviously pissed off brunette as he retreated from his girlfriend to locate his father outside.

So far, Sora's day had been unpleasant, to say the least. Any important milestone in his high school career was always a mess. Between his father's new family arriving late, his mothers fussing over Sora's appearance and Kairi's parents being overly happy, Sora was always left with a headache.

Today wasn't any different, except now the poor graduating senior had to find time in between all the family doings to tell his long time girlfriend about cheating on her multiple times with two different people.

Sora sighed as his twin half brothers Zeke and Xavier led him to the back yard to play volleyball. At this rate, Sora would never tell Locke about his dilemma with Kairi.

The redhead had her own problems. She was certain that Sora knew some of what she had done in the recent past, but didn't want to ask. The girl thought is she ignored it long enough, the whole problem would go away, or explode in her face, either way, Kairi wasn't going to instigate confrontation with Sora.

_People sleep with others even when they're in love, right?_ Kairi shook her head. _I'm completely fucked, _she thought as she headed to find Sora. _Better get this done and over with before graduation. Could be a new start, or something._

It was one of those lovely 95 degree days on the islands. Sora's five-year-old brothers didn't mind the heat. When Sora was younger, he didn't either, but today wasn't the day to be sweaty and have a head full of decisions to make. He threw the ball towards Zeke as he spotted Locke sipping lemonade under Sora's old tree house.

"Hey, Dad," Sora threw himself into an empty lawn chair.

"Hey, kid. I heard your moving to Twilight Town. Got a job with that old hobby of yours?" Locke squinted as he looked into the sky. No clouds in sight.

"Yeah. My instructor here said the needed an assistant instructor at a branch out there," Sora set his gaze to the ground. He had wanted to tell his father everything from Zexion to Riku, but no words would come out, only small talk. "I'll be around more often. I could probably watch Zeke and Xavier sometime."

"Sounds good."

A silence fell over the father and son. Back when Sora was younger, he had always told his dad everything that happened in his life, but now he had Terra. Mina worked almost every waking hour of the day anymore, and Terra was always around. Sora felt bad for not keeping in touch with his dad like he should have. Things had just gotten too complicated in Sora's life, and his father had been left out for so long.

"So, when are you going to tell me about Zexion?" Locke turned his squinted eyes to lock with his son's.

Sora chocked on the air, blue eyes opened wide,"What?! I mean, how did you find out?"

Locke chuckled as he stretched out on his chair. He had brown hair just like his son's, only not nearly as wild and spiked. "About two months ago I got a call from him."

A blush rose to Sora's cheeks. Back in April he took off from Zexion's while leaving his cell behind. "Oh..Yeah, I left my phone there once. He must have looked for my home number in my contacts and stopped once he reached 'Dad'"

"I was a bit confused. When I asked how he knew my son, he told me you were his boyfriend," Locke closed his eyes and let the sun bake his already tanned body.

"He.. well.. We kinda were.." Sora didn't know how to explain the situation without sounding like a total slut.

"Don't hurt yourself, kid," Locke rose and hit his son on the arm. "Just tell your old man like it is. I won't judge you, you know that."

"I know, it's just hard to hear myself say it out loud..." the son sighed. "I thought Kairi cheated on me, so I called up Zex because I knew he liked me...I thought back then it was just so I could feel loved, but now I know...I'm gay."

Locke nodded, "So you love Zexion, then?"

"Uh, no. Remember Riku?"

The man smirked. "Who couldn't? That kid was almost more trouble than he was worth. I remember when you two were.. Oh wait. Riku?" the light bulb finally went off in Locke's head. "You love Riku don't you?"

Sora nodded.

"I should have seen that coming. And he loves you back, right?"

Sora nodded once more.

Locke stood from his seat and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Then you better tell Kairi." Sora looked up to see his father pointing at the redhead walking towards the pair.

"So you don't care that I'm..." Sora began.

"My wife left me for a woman, and we both lived to tell the tale," was Locke's only response.

"Oh yeah..." Sora laughed.

"Just tell the girl as soon as possible. Even if it isn't her fault that you're the way you are, the longer you hold it in, the harder it will hurt her in the end," a hint of past pain flashed in Locke's blue eyes.

"Thanks, Dad," Sora nodded and drifted towards Kairi. He took the girl's hand and lead her into the house.

Locke flipped open his cell and scrolled through his contacts. He watched his son walk into the house as the phone rang in his ear. _"Hello?"_ a voice asked from the phone. "Hi, uh, is this Zexion by any chance?"

* * *

Kairi didn't know exactly how to act as she made her way to Sora's bedroom. Her boyfriend hadn't told her why he was fleeing the party, he just grabbed her hand and dragged her along. Of course the worst went through her head. She braced herself for a good scolding over her sins, but still part of her hoped this was all because the two hadn't had an intimate moment since after prom. Kairi shrugged to herself as she made her way to Sora's bed. She plastered a fake smile across her face, "What's up?" She bounced up and down on the bed. _Keep your cool Kairi, don't over react. _

Little did the young adult know, it was this erratic, hyper behavior that was getting on Sora's last nerve.

"I.. I wanted to tell you about the Riku situation," Sora really wanted to tell her everything, including Zexion, but he could only do so much. He knew he would tell her eventually, but right now, he had a promise to keep and that was enough for the time being. He glanced at his cell, 5:30, only an hour and a half until graduation.

"What about him? You're friends now, right?" Kairi asked as she pulled her boyfriend down beside her on his bed.

"Yeah, but there's more to it..." Sora began.

"Sor, as long as your friends again, I don't care what happened," the redhead interrupted. She didn't want to hear why they had fought, really, she didn't. She just wanted Sora to continue loving her, despite her past actions.

"You need to know," Kairi opened her mouth to interrupt but Sora placed a finger on her lips. "Seriously, Kairi. Let me finish." The girl nodded, the boy sighed. "At after prom Riku told me something." Sora took the time to gather the last few words he needed to say to make his promise to Riku a reality.

Kairi bit her lip and tried to not start crying, "Wha-What did he say?"

"He told me a lot of stuff I didn't know... He told me he liked..."

"Guys?!?!!?!" Kairi's face lit up. _Sora doesn't know!_ She took this new information and ran with it hoping her assumption about Riku's sexuality was correct, "I knew he was gay! Ever since you two kissed. How cute!" Kairi squeeled.

The brunette twitched at the high pitched noise the girl had made. "But, Kairi, there's more..." again Sora was interrupted, but not by Kairi.

"SOOORRRAAA KAAAIIIRRRIII! Do you want to be late for grad-iation?" an eager Xavier ran about the hall leading to his big brother's bedroom. Once he spotted his brother he jumped onto him. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!!!"

Sora sighed. _I was so close..._ He picked up his little brother and carried him down to the foyer. The almost graduate smiled at his and Kairi's family knowing that this may be the last time the two families were together in the same room. He would be dammed if he didn't tell Kairi the rest of the story tonight.

The families piled into their respective cars. Sora decided to ride with Locke. He sat in the backseat by Zeke and starred out the window.

"You okay, Sora?" the boy said with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, Zeke. It will be okay." he put an arm around the small child. _I just hope Riku doesn't hate me because of this. What if Kairi tells everybody that Riku likes... Oh God help us all..._ Sora shook his head and sat in silence the rest of the trip.

* * *

_The day of graduation and here I sit playing Lord of the Rings Online, by myself. I suck, _Roxas thought to himself as his level 50 elf pwnd some n00b orc. He glanced at the clock, 3:55 p.m.- another hour and 20 minutes before Axel got home from work. Roxas sighed and slumped further down in his computer chair realizing this was going to be his future once his friends left for college and their careers. _Yep, I'll be the lone gamer who does housework. Ugh._

He gave up his hunt for all things evil and made his way to the couch. Roxas didn't enjoy TV, he saw the whole process as a waste of time, so he flipped on the weather channel and decided to nap. Instead of easily drifting away, his head filled with thoughts of his past, where his family loved him and he was never alone. Yeah, he loved Axel. Yeah, he wanted to be with him more than anything, but still, a large part of the blonde's life had left him less than six months ago with no hope of returning. The teenager sighed as he crammed a pillow over his head.

Roxas' relentless pursuit of sleep was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. The teen jumped to his feet expecting to be robbed since he had always thought the worst in situations. When his parents were late when he was little, Roxas had assumed they had died. Instead pf a robber, he saw a flash of red hair.

"You didn't think I would leave you alone up here all day, did ya?" Axel said smiling as he handed Roxas his portion of the mail.

"How are you getting so much time off of work? I mean, you took yesterday off and got out early today?" Roxas said as his attention slowly slipped to the stack of bills and junk mail he was handed.

"I have my ways," Axel walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Roxas, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. He pointed to a rather large envelope tucked between the bills in Roxas' hand. "What's that one?" the older male said as his lips curled into a smirk unseen by the other.

Roxas examined the envelope, "What the... this is from Columbia University. I didn't apply to any colleges, let alone that one."

"Open it silly," Axel moved his lips to kiss his boyfriend's tender neck.

"Well, I would if someone would stop making out with my neck." He opened the letter reading its contents out loud, "Dear Roxas Huaya, It is our pleasure to inform you of your acceptance into Columbia University's School of Journalism and Mass Communication..."

Roxas stopped reading shocked by the words he had spoken and turned to Axel. "Oh my God. I got into Columbia!" the blonde's face lit up as he turned to fling his arms around his boyfriend. "Did you apply to college for me?"

"You sure as hell weren't going to," Axel said as he ruffled the teen's spiked hair.

"I just figured that I wouldn't be able to pay, so I didn't bother," the blonde shrugged.

Axel sighed, "Do you think that that I'm going to sit here and let you waste all your talent on video games and dishes? Hun, I will gladly pay for your tuition if it means you get to write for a living. You were the editor of Destiny High's paper for god sakes."

Roxas blushed, "You've been so good to me these past few months. I didn't want to ask for any more help."

"You didn't have to," Axel leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. "Congratulations, Roxas. You deserve it."

Just as the couple were about to emerge themselves into a make out session of epic proportions, the buzzer rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Axel asked as he buzzed the mystery person into the building.

Roxas shrugged as he made his way to the door, "Riku maybe? I dunno." He starred intently at the door, waiting for whoever it was to make their way up the elevator. "Maybe Sora told Kairi."

"Doubt it. I'm going to play some Soul Caliber," Axel kissed Roxas' cheek. "Unless it's no one, then I know something else I would like to play with," he said with a wink.

"Maybe after graduation, I just showered."

"You're no fun," Axel walked into the living room, plopping himself in front of the TV. "What's with your obsession with the Weather Channel?"

"Hurricanes elude me," Roxas said with a sarcastic tone. Finally their visitor knocked. Roxas opened the door to an older man with blonde hair similar to his own. The teen gasped for air, "Galuf? Wha-what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I called the school looking for you. I came to apologize," Roxas' father said, looking his son directly in the eyes. The man wasn't intimidating, usually. He just always looked like a man with a mission.

The man's son had waited six long months for his parents to accept his sexuality and let him back into their lives. Roxas moved from the door motioning his father into the apartment, "Come in."

The father and son walked to the island separating the kitchen from the foyer and took seats opposing each other. Axel had long since paused his video game. The redhead looked for his boyfriend's approval to come and be a part of the discussion, but was denied with a shake of Roxas' head.

"We shouldn't have kicked you out," Galuf stated.

"I know," Roxas didn't know what to say to his father. So long had he waited for this day, yet all the conversations he played over in his head didn't help the boy with his current situation.

"I'm not asking you to come home. I can see you have a good life here with..."

"Axel."

"Right, Axel. I just want you to know that your mother and I are sorry for the way we acted. It was rash and uncalled for. You are our only son, and we were wrong to offend you," Roxas' father spoke as if he was talking about a business proposition.

"Thanks, Galuf." An awkward silence filled the apartment.

"Well, I should be going..." the man stood up.

"No, wait," Roxas motioned for his father to seize his exit. "Do you want to come to graduation? I have tickets."

Gulaf smiled, "Your mother and I would love that."

Axel appeared next to his boyfriend, "Mr. Huaya, I think you would like to see this." He handed the man the letter from Columbia.

Gulaf took a few seconds to inspect the letter. He looked up at his son. Approval set over his face, "Nice job, son."

"Thanks, but it was Axel who applied for me. I wouldn't be going to go to college if it wasn't for him," Roxas refuted.

The man turned to face his son's boyfriend, "I guess we were wrong about you, Axel. You've taken great care of my son. For that I am thankful."

"You're welcome," was all Axel could think of to say. He wasn't good with parental issues, having left his own house on his 18th birthday like Roxas.

Roxas smiled at this new development. It was completely out of the blue and awkward, but he would take it. _At last, I have my entire family back._

* * *

I could keep writing this for the next 2 hours, but I think the boyfriend needs a ride to work at 8 a.m. and it's after 4...

Next chapter: graduation and the doings afterwards.

5 chapters left! Woo! I'm starting a new fanfic. The first chapter is finished... but I won't post it until this is done because I'm cool like that.

--Em


	11. Try Honesty

Writer's block is a bitch. Winamp's visualizations don't help my attention span at all. Neither does FFVI or the three Warped Tours I've been to in the last week. Anyways, third to last chapter. Woo?

Btw, new story up. Just one chapter, though. I'm not going to regularly update it until this is over. It's going to have the same characters as this one, plus Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth and Vincent. It's also going to have heavy Akuroku.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 11: Try Honesty_

* * *

Graduation. One of those things everyone is supposed to remember. The pictures, people, ceremony, the one person who trips across the stage. Memories in the making. Sora sighed as he walked with his family towards the theater. _The only thing I'll remember is Riku's face when he figures out what I told Kairi._

Kairi's family had already arrived. Not only had they arrived, but Sora spotted his redheaded girlfriend giggling with Selphie off in the distance. Sora shook his head. "And so it begins," he mumbled to himself as he passed parents flashing cameras at their children.

"Sora! Dad wants us to take pictures with you," Xavier pulled down on Sora's blue gown. Sora ruffled his younger brother's hair as Zeke ran to Sora's other side. Locke appeared with his wife, Terra and Mina. All of them with cameras in hand.

So the pictures started. Some with Sora and his brothers, others with Sora and Mina, Sora and Terra, Sora and Locke... so many pictures... so many dots in front of his eyes. Just when the brunette thought it was safe for him to go inside the building, he spotted Riku.

Mina immediately motioned Riku over to their crowd. Riku's family, Kairi, Kairi's parents, Axel, Roxas and Roxas' parents followed suit. Sora was surprised to see Roxas' parents, but his friend seemed happy to have them there.

After the onslaught of pictures, Riku pulled Sora inside the lobby of the theatre. The taller boy continued dragging his friend until he found the place where all the graduates were lining up. The taller boy pushed Sora against a nearby wall, "Did you tell her?"

"Kinda..." it was the truth, right?

"Well, what does kinda mean?" Riku was holding back the need to take the other's lips into his own.

Sora looked down at his feet, "I told her you were gay, but I was interrupted by her and then my brother..."

Riku let his hands move from Sora's body to his own sides, "Great...I'm sure 95 percent of our graduating class now knows that I like guys."

"Once we get together, everyone will know," Sora's eyes met Riku's.

Riku's lips curled into a smile, "I suppose you're right." Riku loved the idea of having Sora all to himself, being able to kiss him whenever he pleased, wherever he pleased... All of the sudden he wanted more than anything to be able to kiss Sora. He wanted to feel the pressure of the other's lips send heat and passion throughout his body.

He looked around to see who was watching the couple's conversation. Sure enough, he spotted Kairi and Selphie who on their way towards the boys. Wheels started to churn in the sliver haired teen's head. Riku motioned his friends to come over.

"What are you doing?" Sora didn't understand _why_ Riku would want them around. Then again, there was a lot the brunette didn't understand.

Riku flashed Sora a quick smirk.

"Riku! So is it true??" Kairi said with a giggle.

"What that I like guys?" Kairi nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't say I would bang every guy in sight, but yeah, I wouldn't mind making out with a few here and there," Riku said as he devilishly grinned at Sora, sending a blush to the smaller boy's cheeks.

"I don't believe it," Selphie smiled. "Prove it."

"Kairi, would you be so kind as to allow me to prove to our dear friend my true sexuality," Riku said, the same grin as before on his lips.

Sora looked helplessly at his girlfriend. He knew once Riku kissed him, it would be hella hard to make himself stop. Still, he knew his girlfriend and Selphie has always had a thing for boys kissing._ God help me,_ he thought to himself.

Kairi giggled, "I wouldn't mind seeing a little kissing. Sor, are you up for it?"

Before Sora could refute, Riku's lips were on his own. A moan escaped his lips as silver hair fell on his face. "Riku.." he said breathlessly into the other's mouth, forgetting his girlfriend's presence. A tinge on pleasure shot done both of their bodies, wanting nothing more than to prolong the passionate kiss.

Selphie squealed with joy, waving at some of her other friends from prom to come and see the kiss.

Kairi, on the other hand, was not enjoying herself as much as the other girl. Now that Riku had admitted his sexuality, the kiss between Sora and Riku didn't seem as innocent as the one at prom. It seemed almost _sexual._ She noticed Sora's hand making its way down Riku's back, stopping just above where pants would be if the gown was not covering them. Sure, she loved seeing boys kiss, but this was getting intense. Sora was, after all, _her_ boyfriend.

Before Kairi could break off the kiss, Sora backed away from Riku's lips. "I should go get in line..." Sora said as he quickly ran off, avoiding all confrontation with his girlfriend and Riku.

"Believe me now?" Riku grinned as he, too, went off to get in line.

"Well, wasn't that...heated," Selphie said, eying Kairi to see her reaction to the kiss, or rather, kisses.

"Yeah..." a hint of worry lingered in Kairi's eyes. "Hey, Selph, you don't think Sora's...," she couldn't even get mouth around the words.

"I honestly don't know after that. I mean, at prom, it was one kiss and then done, but _that_, that was something entirely different," Selphie looked to her friend. She found a pouting redhead instead of the cheery Kairi she was used to.

"Can you find out for me? Ask Roxas or something. You're better friends with him than me. It's probably nothing, but.. I'm worried," Kairi said as her eyes fell to the ground.

"Sure. I don't think it's anything either, but if anyone would know, it would be Roxas. I sit next to him during the ceremony," Selphie put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Cheer up, Kairi. Today is graduation after all."

* * *

"I told you, Sora's not gay," Roxas turned his attention, once again, to the nagging brunette. "If you don't believe me, why don't you and Kairi ask him yourself?"

"Kairi wanted me to ask you," Sephlie whispered.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to watch this stupid senior slide show. I gave you my answer, that's all you're going to get out of me."

Selphie's lips turned into a wicked grin, "So, there's more to get out of you then?"

"Oh, no. You're not going to play mind games with me," with that, Roxas found his MP3 player and stuck the headphones in his ears.

* * *

Sora took off his hat and tossed it about three feet into the air. He looked around and saw hats, beach balls and other inflatable objects flying above his head. The graduate took that as his cue to leave. All the teen wanted to do was find his family and go home.

The lobby was full of cameras flashing and obnoxiously loud talking. Sora pushed passed it all, only to make contact with one of the two people he had been avoiding.

"Sor! We did it!" Kairi threw her hands around her boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah," Sora's eyes dashing around trying to find his parents.

"You okay?" Kairi noticed her boyfriend's lack of interest with his current situation.

"I suppose. Hey, Kairi, I see my dad. Call me later?" Sora untangled himself from the girl.

"Okay...Are we going out tonight?" the teen desperately wanted some time, any time, with her boyfriend. Just to make sure everything was alright...

"I don't know. Bye Kairi," Sora ran off towards the doors.

"Bye...," Kairi's spirits were broken. A hand touched the redhead's shoulder.

"I talked to Roxas," Seplhie said.

"And?" Kairi turned to face her best friend.

"He told me Sora wasn't gay, but he seemed to be hiding something. He said to ask Sora yourself," Selphie shrugged.

Kairi sighed, "Fine."

* * *

Sora was almost home free. He had made it through the building, to the parking lot down the street and had a conversation with his father. His body was half into his dad's vehicle when he felt himself being pulled away from its safe interior.

"And just where do you think you're going," Riku purred into Sora's ear. His voice sent chills down the other's body.

"I'm, uh, going to my dad's," Sora replied without turning around. If he saw Riku's face, he just might not be able to contain himself.

Riku put his arms around his love's waist, "How long will you be gone?"

"Well, uh. I don't know," it was the honest truth. He needed time away from everything. Time to rethink everything. Time to just be alone.

Silver hair tickled the other teen's neck as Riku kissed its soft tan exterior, "Come on, Sora, give me a straight answer."

Sora overcame Riku's seduction and brushed the other boy away from his neck, "I seriously don't know."

A sigh escaped the taller teen's lips, "Fine, but make sure you're at the show Friday night. The place is around the corner from your dad's."

"Oh, yeah. The audition," Sora had forgotten all about his friend's chance at being in an honest to God band.

"Yep. If I make it, I'll practice with them all day Friday and play one or two songs with them that night. I want you there," Riku's grasp on the other became tighter.

"I wouldn't miss it," Sora turned within Riku's arms and hugged the other. "I'll call you." The brunette climbed into his father's car.

* * *

The night of graduation had not been like in teen movies. Sora went to his dad's and had a long conversation about everything his father had missed over the past 6 months. Riku went to Roxas' where he joined Axel in a never ending game of Halo 2. Kairi stayed over at Selphie's. The two girls spent most of their time complaining about boys while watching crappy late night TV. There were no massive parties full of drinking and fornication, but then again, who actually has those kind of parties nowadays?

The morning after, Riku rose from Axel's couch and grabbed his phone. The LCD screen showed the picture of Sora and himself from prom. No missed calls. Riku sighed heavily as he threw himself back onto the couch, his thought racing.

_This is going to be like last time. He won't call me or answer my calls for three _days, _and I'll go crazy,_ Riku's thoughts were interrupted by a pillow smacking him in the face.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as he threw the pillow in the general direction of Roxas.

The blonde shrugged, "You looked depressed."

"And a pillow to the mouth is supposed to help?" Riku shook his head.

"I dunno," Roxas walked over and took a seat on the love seat. "Do you think he's going to show tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I can't take this much longer. He's acting like a damn girl."

"Well, one of you has to be the girl in the relationship," the blonde said as he pointed to himself. "I know I am."

Riku chuckled, "I guess so. I just hope Sora can cook better than you." The statement got him another pillow to the face.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Roxas spoke, "Selphie asked me about Sora during graduation."

"What did she want to know, now?"

Roxas laid down on the small couch, "Kairi was worried after that one hell of a kiss you two had. She wanted to know if Sora was gay."

Riku sat straight up, "You didn't tell her did you?" He wanted everyone to know about him and Sora, but he wanted the news to come from his or Sora's lips, not gossip. Besides, if Sora wasn't ready for the world to know, he would respect that.

"Nope. I told her to have Kairi ask Sora herself."

"Good," Riku looked at his friend. "Do you think she will ask him?"

Roxas shrugged.

The taller boy sighed as he glanced down at his phone, 12:30 p.m. "I should get home. Sabin wants to help me practice for tomorrow. "

"Good luck with that. Does he know about you and Sora?" the blonde said as he sat up on the couch.

"Yeah," Riku shuddered as he made his way to the door. "But let's not go there."

* * *

Sora's father's house was just outside the city. The traffic outside Sora's window kept the brunette awake for most of the night. Around 9:00 a.m. he abandoned all hope of sleep and made his way downstairs.

His mother and step mother were at work, while Zeke and Xavier were at a babysitter's. Sora had offered to babysit his brothers, but Locke insisted that his oldest son needed some alone time; he was probably right.

After grabbing a glass of orange juice, Sora made his way to the family computer. It had been days since he had checked his mail, for all he knew, he could have lost the fencing job and be screwed in the fall.

The young adult sipped his orange juice and clicked absent absentmindedly on various web comics. For once, his mind was off of Kairi, Riku and everything else that had been bothering him. He could pretend that life was normal, and the past year had never happened.

That was until his phone rang. Being in the trance that the Internet sometimes puts on its victims, he answered his cell before checking to see who it was, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Sor."_

Immediately, Sora snapped out of his daze and chocked on his OJ, "Kairi?"

The girl giggles, _"Yes? You did say to call."_

"Uh, oh yeah," Sora had already lost interest in his conversation, double clicking on the Lord of the Rings Online desktop icon.

"_I came by your house, no one was home." _Kairi just wanted a normal conversation with her boy. Was that so much to ask for.

"I'm at my dad's."

"_Oh, when will you be back?" _She wanted to ask him, but the phone wasn't the right way. Kairi hated when people didn't have the balls to say serious shit to people's faces.

"I don't know," he was intentionally keeping his responses short, but video games had that effect on him.

Kairi sighed. The more Sora didn't respond, the more she thought he hated her. Oh, the mind of a female adolescent, _"Are you going to that show tomorrow?"_

At this point, God himself could have manefested and been damming the boy to hell and he wouldn't have noticed, "Yeah, hey Kai, I'm playing Lord of the Rings. I'll talk to you later." All he wanted was to pwn some n00bs and forget about everything else or at least an hour, it was ridiculous.

"_K. See you tomorrow. Byes!" _Kairi hung up her phone. At least she would see him tomorrow.

Sora went on playing his MMORPG for about 15 minutes until his brain screamed at him, _You fuckass, now she knows where you are and is going to see you tomorrow._ "Dammit all to hell," Sora said as he hit his head on the desk.

* * *

Kairi, not being satisfied with the short conversation with her so called boyfriend, decided to do a little more research on her problem.

She picked up her cell and searched for Sora's home number. After talking to Terra , who wouldn't tell her anything regarding sexuality, she wouldn't even refute the idea or Sora being gay. The more people who wouldn't give the girl an actual answer, the deeper she dug.

After calling Axel and getting his voice mail, Kairi grew desperate. She pulled the phone book toward her, flipping to the Yellow Pages. Soon, she found Mina's place of employment. Kairi put on her best sad voice, but Mina had no answers regarding her son's sexuality.

Rage burned inside of Kairi as she forced fake sobbing. She told Mina that she couldn't get a hold of Sora because his phone was turned off. She begged Mina for Locke's cell number. Kairi wasn't giving up without a fight.

Mina sighed and repeated the numbers to the girl. Kairi smiled as she thanked the woman for her help. The redhead knew Sora's relationship with his father was a close one. She also knew that Locke didn't like to lie, having been lied to by Mina for quite some time.

"_Hello?" _a strong male voice asked through the receiver.

"Hi, Locke. It's Kairi," she began.

"_Oh, hey" _Locke couldn't think of any time in his life that the redhead had called him still, he was polite. _"What's up?"_

"Well, I had a question for you. No one else will give me a straight answer, and Sora keeps ignoring me, " Kairi's cheery voice filled with actual sadness instead of the fake sobbing she had while talking to Mina.

"_Really? What do you want to know?"_

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this, and I expect a truthful answer," her voice was stern.

"_It's okay, Kairi. I'll tell you everything I know,"_ something clicked in the man's head. He suddenly knew what she was going to ask. _Damn kid, he should have told her, _Locke thought to himself, _Guess I'll have to._

"Is Sora gay?**  
**

* * *

I promise the next update will be more interesting. I have severe writer's block. I wanted to write the concert scene in here so badly, but I think that's going to be the last entry, or second to last. So, I refrained.

Next chapter: the concert. Oh the drama that will consume that poor show...

--Em


	12. I So Hate Consequences

Longer chapter. I'm proud of myself. My Saturday sucked, so I decided to update. I'm sorry for my crappy writing skills, but whatever. I like my story thus far. (BTW: most of my chapter titles are song titles. I hate coming up with titles.)

Disclaimer: I love SquareEnix and Disney for making these characters and what not. I'm not that creative. I don't love Disney for making such shitty movies these days. IE: the rat movie.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 12: I So Hate Consequences_

* * *

Light shown through the window, making silver hair sparkle. The young adult hadn't slept the night before, partly due to nerves, mostly due to Sora. A yawn escaped his perfect lips as he rose from his bed. A quick look at the clock, 10:04, and he was off to the bathroom.

Sora was doing something to Riku's head. A lot of somethings. All he could think about was the brunette, his smile, laugh, the way he tasted... he was an infectious drug and Riku was addicted. Even now, as the young adult let the warm water of his shower cleanse his body, the only thing that occupied his mind was thoughts of Sora.

Worry washed of Riku's mind. _What if he doesn't want me? He could have just been caught up in the moment. He could still love her. _Riku's eyes looked up toward the heavens, _And I thought girls were difficult._

Riku reached a hand to turn off the shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he made his way back to his room. He couldn't allow Sora to occupy his mind today, Riku needed to do well with his audition. The young adult usually didn't put much thought into his appearance, his attractiveness came naturally, but today, he pulled clothes from his closet and drawers looking for anything that screamed "I'm a rockstar."

A sigh passed his lips as he settled for what he always wore: a pair of baggy jeans, tight zip up black tank top covered by a white and yellow vest. _I need to go shopping, _he thought as he grabbed his guitar case and headed downstairs.

Before he could make it out the front door, a hand fell to his shoulder. "Here," his father held out a small plastic object. "It's one of my picks from back in the day."

Riku held out his hand and took the red plastic from Sabin's hand, "Thanks."

"I know I wasn't always there for you and your brother..." a flash of pain flickered in the man's eyes at the thought of his eldest son, "but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Not only with graduating, but with going after your dreams, and telling Sora your feelings, finally."

The last past of his dad's monologue caught interest in Riku's ears, "Finally?"

Sabin chuckled as he ruffled his son's silver hair, "Yeah, finally. His mom and I have known for years that you liked him. Just a matter of time."

Riku rolled his eyes in an attempt to make the blush on his cheeks disappear. The action made his dad laugh even harder, "Well, kid, you better get outta here. You have quite a drive in store for you."

"Thanks, again, dad. For everything," Riku turned his back to his father and took off to his car.

Sabin sighed and leaned against his doorway. He watched his son drive away as he mumbled, "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't lose everything."

The ride was shortened by Riku's anticipation. He walked into the bar, eyes searching for anyone who could help him find the place of tryouts. Finally, blonde spikes appeared from behind a door.

"Tryouts, right?" the man said while leaning on a door frame. The unknown man wore all black, black boots, tight black leather pants, black zip up vest, black gloves and a black cape-esque contraption. The vest showed off the man's muscles rather well. He had to be at least 20, maybe 21.

Riku shook his head, he mustn't stair at his potential band mate. "Yeah," he walked toward the other. "I'm hear for the tryouts. I'm the one that found you guys online. Riku." he said as he held out his free hand, the other one keeping his guitar held steadily on his shoulder.

The man took his hand and gave it a shake, "Cloud. Follow me, the others are waiting."

Riku inspected the walls of the hall as he followed Cloud. Stickers, posters and drawings covered the small corridor. Some bands he had known, others he probably never would.

Cloud pushed open a door to reveal two other guys sitting at a table playing cards. "Guys, this is Riku. He's hear for the rhythm guitar tryout."

Immediately, a dark haired man rose from his game and took a stance next to Cloud. Riku tried as hard as he could not to check out his next band mates, but failed. The guy before Riku wore black pants, a white undershirt and a short-sleeved black and red over shirt with multiple belts wrapped around his waist, even a few on his arms. He, too, wore black gloves. Riku's eyes moved up towards the man's face to see a scar between the man's eyes.

"I'm Leon. That guy is Sephiroth," Leon pointed back to a tall man with long hair, similar to Riku's hair color.

Riku nodded, "Where should I set up?"

Leon pointed to the left where a few amps and speakers were set up, "Over there." Leon motioned Cloud back to the card table, "Play a few songs. We'll join in after you're finished."

Surprisingly, Riku's nerves were non existent as he took his guitar out of the case and got himself set up. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time. Here he was, attempting to live his dream, and if he succeed, he would be able to move to the same town as Sora. So much rode on the next few minutes.

The tryout went rather well. Riku played a few riffs and solos he had come up with, followed by a few difficult songs such as 'Carry Me Home' by The Living End and 'Beast in the Harlot' by Avenged Sevenfold. Impressed with what they had heard, the rest of the band joined in and had Riku read some tabs to a few of their own songs.

After the 20 minute jam session, Cloud put down the microphone and signaled Leon and Sephiroth to the hall, leaving Riku alone with his guitar. Instead of taking a much needed break, he stood and rocked on. His fingers moving up and down the neck of his Ibanez as he played the intro to 'Remedy' by Seether. He didn't notice Cloud and Leon coming back into the room.

"We've made a decision," Leon said. Riku stopped playing and looked up to the brunette. Cloud came up beside Leon and took his hand.

"If you don't have a problem with Leon and I, then you're in," Cloud said with a smile.

"I'm in," Riku said. "And believe me, I don't have a problem with you guys. I've sorta got one of my own."

"Really?" Cloud's eyes lit up a tad at the confession.

"Yeah, well, its complicated... His name is Sora," Riku's mind wondered back to his best friend. Oh, how he wished they were more than friends.

Sephiroth appeared out of nowhere, "Why am I always the only straight guy?" A pale hand stroked his ultra long silver hair.

Cloud chuckled, "I don't know. With that hair and the way you act, one would think you'd be just like us."

Anger built up on Sephiroth's face, "Shut up. Shouldn't we teach the boy some of our songs for the show tonight? We can play catch up later."

"Yeah. Enough messing around," Leon took control of the situation and picked up his drum sticks. "You have a lot of learning to do by tonight."

* * *

Sora sat in the computer chair, where he had been for the past 48 hours, minus sleeping and showering. Blue eyes had a shinny glaze over them as he read up on his web comics. The stay at his father's had been just as glorious as he had hoped. Ample time to sit back and pretend his life wasn't crumbling before him.

Locke walked in the front door, glancing to the left. His son still sitting at the computer, "Sora, it's 8:30, shouldn't you be off to that concert?"

Sora looked up to his father, "Uh yeah. Wait, how did you know?"

A grin filled the man's face, "I have my ways."

His son pulled himself from his place of sanctuary and went to the guest room. He hadn't changed out of his pajamas since yesterday. A groan escaped the brunette's lips as he pulled on a pair of black shorts. Sora checked himself in the full-length mirror, moderately satisfied with what he saw, he exited his room and headed to find food before he left.

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked while biting into an apple.

"At the movies. I wasn't up for an animated flick," Locke took a seat at table next to his son. "You have a big night ahead of you."

Sora starred intently at his half eaten apple, "I know." He lifted his body off the chair and threw the apple in the garbage. "I should get going."

"Good luck," Locke said to his son. Sora waved and disappeared out the door. "You're going to need it," the man said to himself.

* * *

Sora wondered into the small venue, which doubled as a bar. The show had started at 7:00, but Riku's band wouldn't be on until around 9:00. It was one of those shows that would probably go on until 1 or 2 in the morning. The brunette wadded himself through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. The teen still hadn't known how Riku's audition went, he hoped to find someone who knew.

Pushing past a couple making out to the sounds of the horrible opening band, Sora spotted a flash of red hair. He elbowed scene kids in the ribs until he was free from the crowd. He grabbed Axel's arm and spun him around, surprised not to see Roxas attached to his lips.

"Long time no see," a smirk grew on Axel's lips.

"Who's all here? Do you know if Riku made it in that band?" Sora screamed over the shitty guitar solo.

"I haven't heard from Riku all day," hands grazed his stiff hair. "As for who's here," Axel laughed wickedly, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I think." Axel flashed a smile before he joined a nearby circle pit.

A few minutes of watched Axel dance around like an asshole, and the band was over. The music stopped, but only for a second before speakers billowed recorded music into the tiny venue. Sora decided to continue his search for Roxas, Kairi and Riku, now that the music wasn't _so_ loud.

It was amazing how many people had packed into the Grog Shop. What was even more amazing was the lack of security guards. Finally, he spotted Kairi and Selphie sitting at a table. He quickened his steps, he knew there would be no better time than this to tell Kairi. Just as he was making progress on his journey, someone else caught his eye.

Average height, pale skin, clothed in black and... blue hair. "Zexion..." Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It had been months since he had talked to the boy, and there he was. Instantly, Sora walked backwards into the crowd, keeping an eye on Zexion. The brunette thought his day could not get any worse, but, of course, he was wrong. Kairi had motioned for Zexion to come to their table.

"Mother fu..." Sora's curse was cut short by Axel's punch to his shoulder.

"Such language," the redhead teased.

"You told him to come here, to force me to tell Riku, didn't you? How did you find out about us?" Sora's eyes grew dark.

"Slow down there, kid. I knew he liked you, but as for this 'us' stuff, you'll have to fill me in later," Axel put his hands on his hips. "You better get over there."

Sora sighed as he, once again, made his way to Kairi. This time, his girlfriend spotted him. She beckoned Sora to come to the table.

Sora took a seat in between Kairi and Zexion. _Awkward..._ he thought to himself. "Hey Kairi," he said as he kissed the girl's cheek.

"Hey, Sor. This is Zexion, do you know him?" something was in Kairi's eyes. Sora was positive she knew the answer to her question.

"Yeah..." he turned to face he ex-lover. "Long time, no see." Sora blushed as Zexion smiled and locked eyes with the brunette.

A heavy silence filled the table as Sora nervously fiddled with a coin. "Uh, I'm going to find Roxas...," Selphie sensed her cue to leave. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling it wouldn't end pretty.

"So...Zexion was telling me you guys went to some amusement park once," Kairi said in an attempt to spark up conversation.

"Um, yeah. He was friends with Demyx," Sora turned to Zexion, this time not looking at his eyes. "How's he doing?"

Zexion shrugged, "Okay, I guess. We haven't talked a lot lately."

"Oh," Sora went back to starring at the penny on the table.

"So, have you guys talked since then?" Kairi asked.

_The girl is prying and I know it,_ Sora thought to himself. "Yeah..." He prayed Zexion wouldn't say anything, then again, he prayed that he would.

"We did a lot more than talking," Zexion said so only Sora could hear. The brunette blushed.

"Are you feeling okay, Sor? Your face is pretty red."

Zexion twitched this time instead of Sora at the nickname. "Yeah, are you feeling _okay_." His eyes flashed pain and anger towards Sora.

"I'm fine," he took the opportunity to change the subject from his past to present situation. "Have you seen Riku?"

Before Kairi could answer, something snapped in the other man's mind at the table. Zexion threw his tightly clenched fists to the table. His hair whipped around his face as he turned to Sora, grabbing the teen's shoulders, "You can't ignore the past. Are you ever going to tell her?"

Sora's mouth opened and closed, but not a word was spoken.

"Tell me what?" the question was directed at Sora, but he didn't get the chance to respond.

"We had sex, okay? Now stay out of this," something evil was in Zexion's tone. He turned his focus back to his ex-lover. "You used me. You used me for sex. There was nothing else between us, ever, was there?" the evil has changed into the sadness that was usually found in Zex's voice.

Sora looked at the man he had broken, then turned to look at Kairi. She seemed rather calm for just being told that Sora had cheated on her by a complete stranger. Something was off. "I... I didn't mean to use you. I was.. confused."

Zexion let go of Sora and sat back down, "I thought I loved you."

"I know, but I was in love with someone else," blue eyes couldn't look at anything besides the floor. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted.. I don't know what I wanted, but I'm sorry."

The older of the three stood from his seat. He kissed Sora's forehead and whispered into his ear, "That's all I needed to hear. Don't hide your true feeling next time." With that, Zexion disappeared into the crowd.

"Sora?" Kairi's hand turned Sora to face her.

"I'm sorry," tears began to appear on his cheeks. "I'm sorry for cheating on you. I was upset and confused, but I now know what I want." Riku's face flashed in the back of his head, sending a small smile to his face.

Kairi took the smile the wrong way, "I forgive you. Just, don't do it again." She leaned in and kiss Sora's lips. The first actual kiss they've had in days. She leaned her lips into the kiss, trying to make it last. Trying to convince herself this wouldn't be the last. _Maybe he still loves me..._

Sora broke off the kiss, shaking his head. "Kairi, don't forgive me, not yet."

"What do you mean? Locke told me..."

"What?! What the hell did he tell you?" Sora interrupted. His father's honesty sometimes got the best of him.

"I called everyone after seeing you kiss Riku. I thought you were gay. No one would tell me anything. So, I called Locke," the redhead played with her hands nervously. "He told me that you saw a kid named Zexion before. Locke also said he would be here tonight and gave a brief description of him. But only so many people on this Earth have blue hair..."

"Why would my own father do that to me?" the question had been rhetorical. Sora's brain had only heard half of what the girl had said, but it was enough to be completely pissed at Locke.

"He knew you would never have the guts to say it yourself."

"He's probably right," another silence fell to the table. Sora was lost in thought, knowing he had more to tell Kairi, but he didn't want to drag the knife deeper into the girl's heart.

She sighed and looked down, "Everything won't be okay again, will it?" Her eyes looked to meet Sora's, slowly filling with salty water.

"I, I don't think so."

Red hair waved side to side as the girl frantically shook her head, "No! It's _going _to be okay. I did not stay in this relationship for this long for you to leave me over a fucking _boy_. I love you, dammit." _I don't care if he's gay, give me 30 minutes in an empty room and I'll break him of that shit fast._

"I can't do this. It's ov..." Sora's sentence, the only he had waited so long to say, here it was. One syllable left...His lips formed the end of the word, but were stopped by Kairi's lips. Before he could react, a strong arm pulled him from the girl. At first, the silver hair had tricked Sora's mind into thinking Riku had rescued him, but he was mistaken.

"I see you made it out," Sephiroth said, smirking at his own pun.

"Uh, yeah? Why are you here?" he looked at the man with a quizzical face.

"Ever heard of Final Fantasy?" silver hair flew back as the man flipped his hair. Sora nodded."Well, I'm the lead guitarist. Now, care to introduce me to this lovely girl of yours?"

"Oh yeah, Kairi, this is Sephiroth, one the instructors I'll be working with in the fall," Kairi and Sephiroth shook hands. "Wait," things finally started to click in the young adult's mind, "Did a guy named Riku tryout for your band today?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Why, yes. He did. You know, I just put two and two together. You're his Sora he talked so much about." The man's eyes turned to take a look at Kairi, a chuckle emerged from his lips.

"His Sora?" Kairi questioned Sephiroth.

"AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE GROG SHOP BRINGS YOU, FINAL FANTASY!" an announcer's voice echoed throughout the bar. The audience roared in anticipation.

"That's my cue. Riku won't be playing until the last two songs," the final sentence directed to Sora. He placed a hand to Sora's shoulder. Sehpiroth's voice softened as he placed his lips to the brunette's ear, "Your secret's safe with me, but odds are, she's now suspecting the worst."

The day had gone from good, to bad, to hell in the matter of an hour. Sora sat in disbelief regarding the hole he had dug himself into. His eyes locked on the stage. Music was playing, yet it wasn't registering as anything more than sound in the brunette's head.

Sora's head fell into his tanned hands. _Okay, so, not only does Kairi know I slept with Zexion, he showed up to the concert...And my dad was to blame for Kairi's knowledge. My boss knows I'm gay and is in a band with Riku...I guess the only way to go from here is up._

If only he knew...

* * *

Okay, so I lied. There will be 2 chapters after this one. Maybe three if I do an epilogue of sorts.

BTW, the two songs Riku played, Carry Me Home and Beast in the Harlot.. I chose them because I cannot for the life of me pass them on Guitar Hero 2 on hard. I'm a n00b.

So much drama in this chapter. So much more to come.

Next chapter: Riku "talks" with Kairi and Sora. And what about Kairi's secret?...

--Em


	13. It Falls Apart

Sorry for the obnoxious wait. I went up to Canada to visit some friends and then was consumed by Maple Story. Silly MMORPGs. Good time. As I said before, there will probably be one chapter after this, and an Epilogue. But, I may add in another chapter, just to have a lemon. Who knows?

BTW, I added some text between breaks to explain time lapses.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 13: It Falls Apart_

* * *

Cloud let his bass hang down from his neck as he grabbed the mic stand and pulled it towards his mouth, sweat dripping down into his mouth as he talked, "Thank you, Twilight Town! Now, we have a special treat for you, a new member of Final Fantasy!" The crowd cheered at the prospect,"but first, a brief intermission so we can get set up." A few people in the crow groaned, most just took the time to let their ears take a break.

The band made there way off stage to the small room where they had held auditions earlier that morning. Riku sat on the ground, guitar in hand. He hadn't stopped playing since he had arrived at the bar. All the silver-haired boy wanted to do was put on a good show. He wanted to impress his band and to impress Sora.

Cloud and Leon sat down at the card table. Leon guzzled an entire bottle of water in one fatal gulp while Cloud found his hair cement and went to town. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had different motives than refreshments and primping. He sauntered over to the other's silver-haired male and sat next to him.

"Sora's out there," Sephiroth paused to see Riku's face light up. "With Kairi." He smirked as the light in Riku's face went out. Deep down, Sephiroth was a good person, a good person that sometimes liked to play a few jokes on his friends.

"Are you sure it was him? Did he bring her?" he had hoped Sora would come, but he had also hoped Sora would be single at this particular event. Riku had planned to have the last song the band sang be a rocked up cover of the song they had shared their first kiss to. It she was there, they would still play it, but the second part to his plan would be in vain.

Sephiroth ran his hand through his now sweat ridden hair, "Of course. He _is_ my newest instructor after all."

"Wait. What?" asked an obviously dense Riku.

"Sora's going to be my assistant instructor in the fall. That way I can go on tour for a few weeks and what have you," the man didn't let Riku ask anymore questions, there were more pressing manners to attend to. "But you shouldn't worry to much about the girl. He should have told her by now. I kind of pushed him a bit."

"Really? Thanks, man. Didn't think you were the type to do favors," Riku held back the excitement in his voice. He didn't want to sound like a blubbering lovesick idiot in front of someone he had know for only a day.

Sephiroth stood from his spot on the ground. After all, they did have a show to put on, "Honestly, why do you all think so badly of me? Am I that terrifying?"

Riku stood as well as he laughed, "I think it's the hair."

Sephiroth shot a glare back to Riku as they left the practice room.

_xx Ten minutes earlier xx_

"Thank you, Twilight Town! Now, we have a special treat for you, a new member of Final Fantasy! But first, a brief intermission so we can get set up," a few seconds of silence followed before music begun over the speakers.

The brief lack of sound snapped Sora's mind back into reality. _Did I really just space out for their entire first set? _He scratched his head as he looked around. Kairi wasn't in sight. _She probably hates me, now. _Sora sighed heavily, _I didn't want things to end up this way._ As he shook his head, a hand appeared on his shoulder. He turned around to find the girl he thought had hated him looking lovingly into his eyes.

"We need to talk. Follow me?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded as he followed the girl to the bar in the back of the venue. He took a seat next to the girl and ordered a Rockstar from the bartender, "What do you want to talk about?"

Kairi sighed, "Just hear me out, okay?" The brunette nodded. Her eyes glanced at Sora before fixing on a spot located on the bar in front of them, where they remained for the entirety of her monologue, "I don't agree with what you did with Zexion. It was wrong to cheat on me, but I forgive you. I love you too much, I guess. But if you think you are really...gay, then break up with me now. I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't even like girls. If, for some reason, you still love me, as I said before, I forgive you and love you. I want this to work and am willing to try. I still want to be with you, if you still want me." By the end of her speech, her usually strong, overbearing voice was down to a soft whisper. The girl was on the brink of a breakdown. The past week had put every one out of their regular personalities.

Meanwhile, Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he had thought the girl would have surely hated him by now, but instead, she was _forgiving_ him and loving him despite his actions. Something inside the troubled young adult screamed at him, telling him that he needed to get out of the relationship, but something pulled at his heart as he heard the despair in Kairi's voice. Sora couldn't leave someone broken hearted, but it seemed no matter what he did, he would do just that.

"Kairi," Sora finally spoke. The redhead looked up from the table, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really am. I never meant to. I was just confused."

"I know," were the only words Kairi could think to say.

"As for me being gay...I might be, but I don't know. Something inside of me still loves you, and I don't want to hurt you..." Sora had no idea what he was going to say next, he just felt like he should say something. Finally, his mouth blurted out something, whether it was right or not, he didn't know, he just let his mind take over where his heart couldn't, "I still want to be with you." The words shocked even himself.

"Really?!" before Sora had a chance to rethink his last statement, the redhead clung to his chest. "Oh Sora, I'm so glad. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Sora hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl. _What the hell am I doing?_ Even those little voices in his head were speechless.

Their embrace was cut short as Sephiroth strummed down on his guitar to get the crowd's attention. Cloud reached for the mic, "People of Twilight Town, Final Fantasy is proud to introduce to you our new rhythm guitarist and backup vocalist, Riku!"

The crowd went crazy as their first song of the second set blared. Sora let go of Kairi and pointed to the mosh pit that was growing by the second. Kairi nodded as Sora hurried towards the ever-growing pit. His arms shielded himself form hardcore dancing idiots, pushing through the pit. All he wanted to do was get to the front. Get to the front and see Riku, that is. Even though he had told Kairi he wanted to be with her, he didn't know if that was the truth.

Seeing Riku play his guitar and practically sing directly to Sora, brought so many emotions into the brunette's troubled head, but were they true? Sora's head clouded with confusion. He tried to shake it away, but gave up, deciding instead to let his mind wonder into the music being played around him.

_xx A few minutes earlier xx_

Riku spotted his love interest the moment he walked on stage. His green eyes squinted from the warm lights shinning down upon him. The stage was only about a foot and a half off of the ground. People were practically sitting on the stage, meaning the show had probably sold out and was now beyond maximum capacity. Riku smiled at the idea of his first show in a real band being sold out. Not only that, but he could potentially have a boyfriend by the end of the short set.

Seconds later Sephiroth strummed down on the guitar and Cloud introduced Riku to the crowd. A small blush came over Riku's face as every girls and even some guys screamed and checked him out.

A few moments later, and the show took off full force. Riku's body went into overdrive as he screamed back ups into the microphone. Sweat pour down his face and glistened in the lights. His fingers moved up and down the neck of his guitar, finding the cords and notes he needed to hit as if they were second nature. This was the best the young adult had felt since he had been with Sora. Soon, everything would be perfect.

Before Riku knew it, Cloud was introducing the cover. A surprisingly not strained voice boomed over the speakers, "Now we're going to play a cover. It's a little out of our style, but its for a good cause. This one goes out to a special someone of Riku's." Cloud winked as he looked back at Riku, indicating it was time for the song to start.

Riku pressed his lips against the microphone, his eyes locked on the brunette's, "Sora, this one's for you."

_xx A few seconds earlier xx_

As he heard his name seem to echo over the speakers, Sora was feeling a pretty big mixture of emotions, oddly enough, none were directed towards the girl he was supposable dating.

Love of mine, some day you will die 

**But I'll be close behind **

**I'll follow you into the dark**

First, Sora's heart had the feeling that he had when Riku had first kissed him. The boys heart felt heavy and his knees felt weak as Riku's voice harmonized with Cloud's. Sure the cover was a bit more hardcore than the original, but the emotion was still there.

**Blinding light**

**With tunnels to gaze of white**

**just our hands clasped so tight**

**waiting for a hint of the spark**

The feeling went away as soon as Kairi's redhead was in view. She moved her way in front of Sora. Hurt mixed with jealousy covered her face, but the most predominate feature was anger. Tears streamed down her face as she scolded Sora, demanding to know why Riku was singing to him.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Sora ignored her as Sephiroth's hand appeared and pushed the girl out of the way. He pulled his friend on the stage and smiled. Sora looked lost but eventually gravitated to Riku.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

Riku couldn't take it being so close to Sora without being against him any longer. His hands let go of the guitar, leaving it hand idly at his neck as he arms grabbed the boy. Their eyes met only a second before their lips did. The taller boy pulled his lover close to his body, soaking up every inch of it.

Cloud took the opportunity to sing the rest of the song on his own, whilst Sephiroth took over the majority of the guitar part.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

"Thanks for coming out. Up next is The Organization. We'll be by the table in a few. Come see us," Cloud waved to the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Riku had let go of Sora. He took the opportunity to grab Riku's guitar from him so he could go have a much needed talk with Sora. "Good luck," Cloud whispered into Riku's ear as he brushed past him.

Riku smiled at Sora, "Let's go talk in the back."

Sora finally snapped out of Rikuland and back into the real world. The world where he still had a girlfriend. "Yeah, we need to talk..." Sora said looking at his shoes. Riku dragged Sora to the practice room. Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth were kind enough to let Riku and Sora have their peace and left them alone. Riku led Sora to the table, pulling out a seat for the boy.

"Sephiroth told me you two talked," Riku said as he found his seat. He took a water bottle off the table and gulping it down.

"Um, yeah." _How do I get myself into these situations? Here I am, with the gorgeous Riku who is hopelessly in love with me, and I him, yet I am too much of a pansy to tell Kairi because it might hurt her..._Sora slumped down his chair.

"Is everything alright?" Riku took note of Sora's rather distraught complexion.

"Yeah," was all Sora replied.

Riku decided the teen must be tired, "He said you told Kairi."

Sora froze. His next sentence was sure to rip his best friend's heart out and smash it with a hammer. He couldn't think of anything else to say, other than the blunt truth, "No. She forgave me after I told her I had cheated with Zex. I told her I still want to be with her."

Sora hadn't seen Riku get upset in quite some time. He had almost forgotten how horrifying Riku became when anger pulsed through his veins. Fire took over normally green eyes and red made Riku's pale skin resemble hot coals. The he snapped. Fists flung onto the table, crushing the bottle of water that had once been in his right hand. He had, had it with these mother fucking games, "What the fucking hell? Do you even know who she is anymore?" His voice wasn't that of a scream, more of a roar found strictly in a lion who was calling his herd to hunt. Riku picked up an ashtray, throwing it into the wall. Shards of black ceramic flung about the room.

He stormed out of the room with a mission to set this all straight. "No fucking bitch slut is going to pretend she's better than _my_ Sora," he muttered as he pushed teenagers out of his way, in search of a particular red head.

_xx Ten minutes earlier xx_

Roxas looked up at his cell, 9:45 p.m. If he was lucky, he would make it in time to catch the last of Final Fantasy's set. He had spent the day with his mom and dad making up for lost time. Roxas knew better than to forgive them right away, but he also knew that he needed to at least give them a chance.

He ran to the front door and paid the cover charge. Once inside he turned to the left, the stage in full view. And, boy, what a view it was.

Cloud's voice lofted over the speakers singing the song made popular by Death Cab for Cuite as Riku held Sora to his lips. _I guess he made the band, _Roxas thought. But his sights were far from over.

He moved his way through the crowd to see Kairi standing directly in front of the couple making out on stage. She seemed to be in a a state of shock as her boyfriend made out with Riku in front of hundreds of teenagers. The session was more heated than the previous two she had seen.

Roxas pulled Kairi from the front and dragged her to a seat at the bar. The amger in her face melted to tears as her body clung to Roxas', "Why? Why is he doing this to me?"

Roxas' hand made strokes in the girl's short hair, "Because, Kairi, he loves both of you and doesn't know what to do." It was the truth, no matter how much Sora said he loved Riku, he still loved Kairi. Maybe Sora wasn't really gay, maybe he was just bi. Regardless, Sora needed to make a decision before everyone he loved ended up paying for it.

"Riku? He loves Riku!?" the music had stopped on the stage, now only pre-recorded music blared over the speakers as Kairi sobbed into Roxas' shirt.

Roxas sighed. "Yes, he loves Riku."

"Kairi's eyes glistened with tears as they met Roxas', "Why.. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted him to tell you, when he was ready. But now, I can see that he may never be," Sora was a good person. Always helping others, but when it came to his own problems, the boy had always had problems dealing with them. Roxas knew this, and that's why he continued to speak, "He does love you, but I don't think it's the kind of love a boy usually has for a girl. He doesn't want to hurt you."

"But he is!" her voice cracked as she tried to sound pissed off.

Roxas shook his head, "Relationships begin with pleasure and end with hurt, no matter what end you're on, Kairi. You of all people should know that." He held the girl close to his body. Even if she had done some wrong in the past, every one needed a shoulder to cry on. Axel approached him, but Roxas shook his head. Kairi needed someone right now, and Roxas just happened to be there.

There was a brief moment in between tracks where the only sound in the bar were teens and adults talking amongst each other. For some reason, when the music started back up, it was at a surprisingly quiet level. Roxas took the moment to set Kairi up on the seat, just as he was about to comfort the girl and tell her it wasn't her fault Sora was gay, a loud muffled scream came from the back. Everyone in the club turned and looked as a door slammed and an overly angry Riku emerged from the darkened hallway.

Roxas had seen Riku like this before and knew better than to be in the way. The blonde let go of the girl and walked back into Axel's arms, turning his head to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "Glad I didn't miss the show." Both turned just in time to see Riku explode on Kairi.

"You," the silver-haired teen pointed directly at Kairi, "You and I need to have a talk right fucking now."

Kairi stood from the bar. All the tears had evaporated from her face, which was now red with anger as she looked at the teen who had her Sora's heart, "What the fuck do you want from me? Haven't you taken enough?" Kairi's voice boomed through the small bar.

By this time, pretty much everyone within a 30 foot radius was staring at the couple. Sora came running through the dark hallway and grabbed Riku's arm, "Riku, it's not her fault."

Riku pulled his arm from Sora's, "Like hell it is." His attention went back to Kairi's eyes, "Why don't you tell your precious boyfriend exactly what happened that night back in October."

Kairi was about to scream out some nonsense about how she loved Sora and didn't like when other people tried to take away the one she loved, but when Riku's words finally registered in her head, her face grew white, "What, what did you just say?"

Riku's mouth tried to repeat the words as Sora's hand covered it,"Kairi, what happened back in October? What aren't you telling me?"

A heavy silence descended upon the group of friends, which now included Selphie who only shook her head at the scene that laid before her. Kairi's mouth opened and closed, similar to the action of a fish, but she no words escaped.

Riku's patience had grown too thin for this, "Oh for the love of God and all that is holy." He gently pushed Sora to the side and grabbed Kairi's arm, holding her up for all to see, "She had sex with multiple strangers in one night."

He caught Kairi's hand as it rose to hit Riku in the face, "Ah ah ah." he shook his finger to the girl and turned his attention back to Sora. "Not only did she cheat on you, she got knocked up and had an abortion. Which wasn't her first. The first had been your child only weeks earlier."

Riku let go of the girl and she fell to the floor. A mess of arms and legs that once resembled Kairi laid before him, "And she repeated her adultery with different guys for a month."

His eyes grew darker as he looked at the girl he now despised, "And now I bring you the kicker. The one that really got me. One of the guys was my brother, but did the little bitch have the decency to tell me she had seen my long lost older brother. No, she fucked him and told Selphie about it months later. The only reason any of us knew about this is because of Selphie's big mouth." His arms crossed and a smirk graced his lips, quite pleased with himself for remembering all of Kairi's sins.

Riku looked to find Sora. Sure enough the teen was exactly where he had been before Riku had destroyed the perfect picture of Kairi, except now Sora seemed- infuriated.

"And you're trying to make me feel bad for being gay?!" Sora's voice echoed through the now music free venue. "I...I had a child... and you... you killed it! You had no right to kill my kid." His eyes burnt holes in the girl's skin. "And having relations with Marluxia, who Riku had been looking for for years, then not even telling him that you had seen him? What the hell hell were you thinking?"

"I...I...," Kairi's weak voice attempted to speak. She had been caught red handed. No matter what she said, or how she said it, every one knew who she was. Who she had been. The funny part was, she had always been like this. Leading two lives. Even before October, it's just this time she had let the information slip into the wrong hands. You can't have both, the security of a relationship and the spontaneity of affairs, and Kairi had learned that the hard way.

"You know what, save it, Kairi. I hope you fucking choke, fucking whore," Sora spat on the girl as he turned on his heel, heading for the back room once more.

Kairi grabbed Riku's arm, "You had no right to say all that. I hope you rot in hell."

Riku laughed, "See you there, bitch." And with that he chased after Sora.

* * *

It's not over until it's over.

Beautiful Letdown will be updated more regularly once school starts, BTW. Eh, I hate college...

--Em


	14. Regrets and Romance

Last chapter! There will be a lengthy epilogue, but last chapter with this story line. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have.

(Sorry about being MIA for a while. Kent State ate my life.)

Disclaimer: I love this characters, but I can't claim them as my own.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 14: Regrets and Romance_

* * *

Watching the love of her life and the love of his walk away from her was probably the hardest moment in Kairi's life. She knew they would never come back to her, not in the way she needed. Minutes seemed like hours as she wept on the ground.

The young woman finally crawled to her knees as she whipped tears off of her eyes. The crowd had left, leaving only Axel, Roxas and Selphie behind. Somehow she managed to pull herself to her feet.

The sight of Selphie brought a new sense of anger into her heart. She knew it wasn't her friend's fault that Sora hated her, but everyone needs someone else to blame. Kairi grabbed Selphie's shirt and dragged her out of the building. The fresh air felt good on Kairi's skin, but nothing would make her feel any better.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Kairi blurted out to her friend. If anyone had seen what Kairi looked like at the moment, they would think she was surely drunk. The girl could barely stand, let alone talk in a normal tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Selphie knew she shouldn't have gossiped, but the information had burnt a hole in her mouth. She had to tell someone. So maybe Riku and Roxas weren't the best of choices, but what can you do? What's done is done and would have been done eventually anyway. Why should Kairi hate her for it?

"You told me that all Riku and Roxas knew was that I slept with someone after the game. God, Selphie, can I not trust _anyone _anymore?" Kairi scolded her friend.

Selphie had never condoned Kairi's actions. She had told her friend time and time again that what she was doing was wrong and would cause more pain than it was worth in the end, but Kairi had never listened. This time, Selphie would make sure she did, "Well, excuse me for caring about my friends."

"I am one of your friends," the redhead said with a snarl.

"No, no one could consider you a friend. I thought you were my friend, but how could someone be friends with a girl who cheats on and hurts those around her?" Selphie glared at Kairi. "You knew exactly what you were doing the entire time you were doing it. You knew you would hurt people, you even told me that you knew it, but you kept going."

"But you did the same thing! You hurt me and you knew you were doing it!" tears began rolling down Kairi's cheeks, again.

"There you go again. All you do is think about your fucking self. I knew I was hurting you, but I also knew your actions would affect so many people. I should have told Sora long ago, but I was giving you time. I thought if I told Riku and Roxas I would feel less guilty, but it didn't help. I'm fucking glad they ratted your ass out. At least someone had the balls to do it," Selphie knew that by the end of their discussion, she would probably be out a best friend. She shook her head at the sight of Kairi_. Such a pathetic soul_, she thought to herself. _I don't need her. No one does._

Kairi searched her mind for something to say. Her body was weak and her head hurt to no end, " I'm not a horrible person."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You keep telling yourself that."

"You know what, fuck you. I don't need you, you backstabbing little bitch. I don't need Roxas or Axel. They never were my real friends. I don't need that heart stealing Riku. And I most certainly do not need Sora. He wasn't even a good lay," Kairi stopped crying and found herself lost in her own thoughts. _I'm attractive enough. I can find someone else. They're all replaceable. _Kairi walked closer to the other girl, "So consider this goodbye."

Selphie took one last look at the girl she had called her friend for the past 14 years of her existence, "We're not as easy to replace as you think." Something hurt inside the brunette. She knew that the girl wasn't worth it, but 14 years down the drain...it didn't seem to settle right in the girl's head.

"Sure you are. All I need is a gay couple, a hot kid, an overly happy boyfriend and a gossiping brunette, and I'm good to go. I don't need you," Kairi spat before the girl she had once called her best friend. _Best friends don't fuck over a three year relationship_, she thought.

"That's all I am to you, someone who gossips? What about all those times you came to me crying because of what you had done? Obviously they don't matter. Obviously everyone around you doesn't matter. So, goodbye, Kairi,' she waved at the girl, "Have a nice fucking life." Selphie turned around and headed back to the show.

Kairi stood on the sidewalk, noting that her life was disappearing, _I don't need them. I can move on. _A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned around and headed toward her new life. A life without Destiny High, without Selphie, Roxas, Riku and Axel. A life without Sora. She was bawling by the time she reached her car. The girl sat in the driver's seat, unable to properly see the road as she drove.

"I'll miss you, Sora...I'm sorry," she whispered between sobs as she passed the venue, knowing this chapter in her life was at its end.

_xx Meanwhile xx_

Sora walked down the hallway. Anger could still be found on his face, but sadness seemed to be taking over that emotion's presence. He took a seat at the card table he had been to before and placed his hands over his eyes. Surprisingly, tears were not forming.

_Why? Why God? Why did you let this happen? I had a child. My own kid. And now, now they're gone,_ Sora thought, still unable to cry. "I don't deserve this," he said in a quite tone.

"No, you don't." Sora turned his attention to the door to see Riku. Riku walked toward the table, "You don't deserve any of this. You're a great person. A great person who happened to be dating someone who was an asshole." He stopped and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes, "But why didn't you tell me before?" Finally the tears fell from his eyes. The tears he knew would come at some point, "Why did you let me stay with _her?_ Why did you let her hurt me?" Sora couldn't hold himself up any longer. He fell into Riku's arms, sobbing.

"I haven't known for that long. It was her place to tell you, not mine," Riku held Sora tightly against his chest. "I know none of that matters. Just know I wanted to tell you, and I'm sorry it happened." There was a brief moment of silence. Sora stopped crying and the music that was once loud and unbearable, paused. Riku's hands brought Sora's face into view, "I love you, Sora. I know this probably isn't the best time, but, will you be with me?"

Sora looked into Riku's eyes. Everything that had happened, all the shit he had been through, that was now in the past. He had his future to look forward to, a future Riku wanted that to be a part of. Sora had to let go of all the hurt, he had to move on. It was time to let go of high school and all the shit it held. It was time. "Riku, I...," his voice trailed off.

"Look, if you're not ready...If you still need time...," Riku was interrupted as Sora held his finger to his lips.

"You didn't let me finish," Sora smiled. The first one in hours, maybe days. "Riku, I love you, too. Of course I want to be with you." Sora put his arms around Riku's neck and lifted himself to the balls of his feet. He closed his eyes and took his boyfriend's lips into his own. It was their first kiss as a couple, and it was perfect.

Riku pulled out of the kiss, only because he knew if he didn't stop now, he never would. Just as he was about to speak, music filled the small room. "Looks like the next band has started. We must have made out for the entire break."

"Heh," Sora giggled. "We better get out there, then." He headed to the door, motioning for Riku to follow.

Riku smiled at the sight of Sora. It had been some time since he had seen his friend genuinely happy. He walked with Sora's hand in tangled in his own. All the shit that had happened, all the hurt, it didn't matter. Finally, after years of waiting, he had Sora. Not only did he have him, he was loved by him. His life couldn't get better.

Or so he thought.

As he and Sora entered the stage area, the sounds of The Organization blared behind them. The lead singer wailed into his mice, "Note to self: I miss you terribly. This is what we call a tragedy. Come back to me, come back to me, to me." The voice hit something in Riku's ear that made him turn around. His eyes fell upon familiar pink hair.

"Marluxia...," he couldn't believe it. It had been so long, six years to be exact, since he had seen his brother. Yet, he looked remarkably the same. Tall, lanky, vibrant pink hair, and his voice, well that sure hadn't changed. Riku laughed as he remembered Marluxia's real hair color, silver like his own. Marluxia had been dying it every week since the boy had turned 13.

Sora tugged on Riku's hand as he enthusiastically waved at the stage. Riku smiled and nodded as he fell back into his memories. All the good times came rolling back. He had always looked up to his older brother. He was the only father figure he had for quite some time. Sure, Marluxia had made some bad decisions, but it didn't matter now. They were family.

Riku mentally smacked himself for not putting the pieces together earlier. He had been a fan of The Organization for about a year. Though, he had never looked up anything but songs online, he had always thought the voice sounded familiar. Riku dug deeper into his memories and realized that Marluxia's old gang had called themselves The Organization back in the day.

_I'm an idiot. I could have found him long ago...But why didn't he find me? _Suddenly, the happy Riku turned sour. It had been six years. Riku had tried countless searches online and they always returned nothing. He had been on trips and made phone calls in pursuit of his older brother. He wondered why his brother hadn't done the same.

Riku continued his mental battle over the sight of his long lost brother while Sora enjoyed the music. It wasn't until Sora poked Riku's shoulder that the teen realized The Organization had finished playing. And it wasn't until someone grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him aside until he knew what was going on.

All of the sudden, arms grasped the confused teen, pulling him tighter and tighter. "Riku...," said Marluxia.

Riku said nothing as he realized it was his brother who had devoured him into a hug. Tears fell from the teen's emerald eyes, "It's been so long. Why didn't you..."

"I couldn't," the older brother interrupted, letting go of Riku in the process."I was a disgrace. A nobody. I was hurting you and Dad. I had to get away. I had to change. I wanted to call. I just, just couldn't." Riku noticed tears forming in his brother's eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry for who I was. I'm different now...Please, forgive me." Marluxia released the hold on his younger brother, watching Riku's face, waiting for a response.

Riku knew he couldn't tell his brother to fuck off, even though for so many years that's all he wanted to do. He knew Marluxia had to have had good reason for not keeping in touch with him. He knew his brother was here to stay this time around, "Don't worry about it. We're family, right?"

Marluxia laughed, "I guess so." The brothers stood in silence for a bit as the next band began to set up. Just being in each other's presence was enough to keep the two satisfied, "I didn't think you would be here. I hoped you would."

Before Riku could respond, arms reached around his stomach and pulled him back into a hug. Riku turned his head to see Sora grinning at him. He took the opportunity to move his boyfriend to his side. Sora was, after all, much shorter than him.

"Marly! You're back!" Sora said with enthusiasm still clinging tightly to Riku's waist.

Marluxia ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled, "God, no one's called me that in ages."

"Heh. Six years, right?" Sora smiled.

"Yep. Six long years," Marluxia shook his head. "So, it looks like you two finally came out of the closet." The adult took in the sight of his brother clinging to another boy.

"Um, yeah. About that...," Sora started to explain, but was denied when Riku kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Actually, we just made it official tonight," Riku said after the brief kiss.

"Nice. Seems like there's a lot we need to catch up on," Marluxia paused as Riku shook his head. "I've seen this next band a few hundred times. Want to go get coffee or something? We can talk for a while before I have to leave. The tour must go on."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Riku turned his attention to Sora. "Call me after the show's over. We can all hang out like old times."

Sora nodded. He leaned in and kissed Riku's lips, "Talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," Riku said. "So much." He smiled as he took his lover into his lips, not caring who saw him. Riku's tongue parted Sora's lips as he deepened their embrace. A few moments and the intensity of their kiss died down. "Actually call me this time."

"Heh. I will," Sora smiled.

"You better," Riku winked to his lover before giving him one last quick kiss. He turned from Sora and nodded to his brother. Marluxia motioned for Riku to follow.

Sora watched Riku leave with Marluxia. The past week had changed everything. He wasn't dating Kairi, instead he was dating his best friend, who had just found his long lost brother. Kairi would no longer be part of his life, so he assumed neither would Selphie. Sora would be moving to Twilight Town in a few months, probably with Riku, who was now in a band. Roxas got accepted to Columbia and would be moving upstate. Axel would probably follow.

Sora sighed as he made his way through the crowd in search of Axel and Roxas. Sora knew that they all couldn't live in the same 5 mile radius for long, but still, Columbia was at least an hour from Twilight Town. _Life _is_ all about changes._ _Guess I'll have to enjoy what I have while I have it, _Sora thought to himself.

He caught sight of his friends who were buying merch from an overly tattooed vendor. Roxas smiled as he began walking toward Sora.

"So...how did it go?" Roxas asked while poking Sora's shoulder.

Sora couldn't help but smile, "We're official." The mere thought of being Riku's took away all the anxiety about the next chapter in his life.

"Aww. How cute," Axel chimed in as he draped his arms over Roxas' shoulders.

Sora blushed then changed the subject, "Marluxia and Riku are getting coffee. They want us to meet up later."

"Sounds good. So will Riku be leaving with Final Fantasy to go on tour, then?" Roxas asked as he tried not to fall over from Axel's weight.

"I don't know," Sora hadn't thought about losing Riku so soon.

Axel noticed worry in his friend's eyes, "Don't worry, kid. I talked to Leon. We go way back. Riku's not leaving until Octoberish."

"Thank God," Sora said as he sighed with relief. "Hey, what's going to happen next year? You know, when I move here with Riku and you guys move to Columbia?"

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno. We can always all share a place in the mid point between here and Columbia. A 30 minute commute isn't _so_ bad."

Axel nodded, "It would help with bills. Hell, we could all share a house. A pretty nice one at that with all for of our salaries going into it."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Sora smiled. He had everything. He had a great job, a great family, two best friends and one amazing boyfriend. _What more could anyone want?_ he thought to himself.

Just then strong arms spun the short teen around. His blue eyes met emerald one's.

"I just wanted to say I love you one more time, before I left," Riku said softly into Sora's ear. The words sent shivers down Sora's body as a grin appeared on the brunette's lips. "Now, there's the happy Sora I remember."

"It's all because of you," Sora said sheepishly.

Riku pulled Sora close to his body, nuzzling his face into his lover's brown hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Yay! I like it, I think. Who knows? I should have the epilogue relatively soon. ::crosses fingers:: School is raping me like nobody's business. I still have to update my other story.. ugh.

Anwyays! So, yay! Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

--Em


	15. Epilogue

I got the heartless heart as a tattoo on my ankle last week. It's pretty kick ass. I love my boyfriend for purchasing it for my birthday.

So I bring to you the Epilogue. All lose ends are now tied. And I adored every second of it. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. It's been real.

Disclaimer: There is a bit of a lemon, and these characters aren't mine.

* * *

_Loveless Lies_

_Chapter 15: Epilogue_

* * *

_August, three years later.._.

Sora sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the paper. No surprise, Roxas' article made the front page, yet again. He smiled thinking about the success of his friend.

Roxas went to Columbia and managed to graduate in three years after taking multiple summer courses to save money on tuition. His graduation was one to remember. After the ceremony, Axel took the graduate out to dinner and proposed. They have yet to set the date.

The brunet was always the first to rise. It wasn't until he finished his breakfast that anyone else woke up in the household. Sure enough, as Sora placed his dished in the sink, Axel made his way to the kitchen.

"Thank God it's Friday," the redhead said as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"Amen to that," Sora busied himself with the dishes. "So, any word on setting a date for the wedding?"

Axel shook his head, "Naw. Probably next spring." He took a muffin and sat at the table. "Don't think that means we're kicking you out."

"Considering Riku and I pay half the rent, it never occurred to me that you would be," he smiled and went to his room to grab a few things for the day.

After high school graduation, the four did move in with each other, sharing a nice size house in the suburbs. Riku frequently was on tour, but always managed to send rent to Sora. Sure, Sora missed Riku and vice versa, but they both had their own jobs. This was just how things had to be. At least Sora had roommates to keep him company and help with bills.

Riku wasn't in the bedroom when Sora opened the door. He hadn't been there in six months. Sora sighed as he opened the closet and looked at Riku's untouched clothing, but then smiled when he remembered what would happen later that night when Riku returned from the never ending tour.

Final Fantasy was, finally, taking a break from touring to write a new CD. That meant at least three months with Riku. The thought gave Sora the motivation to carry one with his day. Sora sat on the bed and picked up a guitar from its stand, idly strumming the only melody he had learned to play.

The bedroom door opened a crack. "Hey, you cool to talk?" asked Roxas.

"Come on in," Sora said while gesturing for the blond to sit on the bed next to him.

Roxas handed Sora an opened envelope. "I know I probably shouldn't have opened your mail, but it was from Kairi..."

Sora blinked rapidly at the letter that was placed in his hands. The man had not even thought about that girl since graduation, let alone heard from her. "It's okay. I'm gonna read this really quick. Give me a sec"

Roxas nodded and laid down on the bed. Sora preceded in his readings:

_Dearest Sora,_

_I know it's bee a long time. Too long. But I wanted to say a few things to you._

_I am sorry. Sorry for cheating, lying and stealing your trust. You were the one good thing in my life. I shouldn't have turned you away when you told me about Riku. I should have kept your friendship. I was selfish and wanted all of you or none at all. I'm sorry._

_That being said, I don't expect anything to come of this letter. I just felt like I should tell you things that have been going on in my life. It's hard having someone who knew almost everything, someone you could talk to, and then having them be gone. Having everyone you knew and loved leave you. It sucked, but I deserved it._

_I took a few years off of school. I started last August at Kent State University in Ohio. I'm going to be in the fashion design program. It took me a while to find something I liked. I didn't want to waste time or money on a major I would hate._

_I can tell you're laughing as I mention Ohio. Such a horrid state. Crappy weather, shitty sports teams and basically no entertainment other than amusement park, but I like it. It feels like more of a home than Destiny ever did. I feel like Ohio's far enough away to start over, and that's just that I have done._

_I have a few new friends. They're names aren't important. I also am dating a guy. The first one since you. I wanted to change myself before I tried again. I wanted to be better. I think that I now am._

_Well Sora, this is the end of my letter to you. From here on out, I will send no more. This was my one and only. I just wanted a chance to explain myself. To redeem myself. To make you stop despising my existence. I don't know if it worked, but it's better to try than to never know._

_So goodbye my dear Sora. Tell Axel and Roxas I send my love and best hopes to their relationship. (I hope they're still together.) And to you and Riku, which I am sure you would never be without again, I couldn't be happier for you two._

_With love,_

_Kairi_

Sora placed the paper beside him on the bed. He blinked a tear that had formed from his eye. "That was unexpected," the brunet said to a now almost sleeping Roxas.

"Yeah. At least she wasn't a total bitch in the letter," Roxas stretched and looked at the state of his friend. "Are you going to write her back?"

"Someday," Sora looked to the ceiling. It had been so long. All those feelings he had hidden... "She was a big part of my life."

"I thought you would say that. So, do you work today?" Roxas decided it would be best to change subjects, at least for now.

The brunet shook his head, his spikes unwaivering, "Nope. Took the day off. I have a lot to do before Riku gets home."

Roxas could sense the excitement in Sora's voice, "Like?"

"You'll know soon enough. But just because I'm not working today doesn't mean you're not. Shouldn't you and Axel be heading to the city?" Sora questioned.

"As a matter of fact, we took the day off. We're looking at venues for the wedding," Roxas said. "What? You trying to get rid of me?" he stuck his tongue out playfully.

Sora gave Roxas a small push to the shoulder, "Naw. Just have things to do."

Roxas winked, " I know what you'll be doing."

"Shut up! I swear Axel's turned you into a pervert over the year's," Sora had now shoved his friend onto the floor.

The blond stood up and laughed as he walked to the door, "Whatever. We'll try to stay out late, just in case."

Sora grabbed a pillow off the bed and hurled it at Roxas, "You're sick!"

"Nope. Just telling it like it is. See ya," with that, the blond left the room.

The brunet shook his head in disapproval at his friend's antics. Just as he was about to start getting things ready for Riku's arrival, his hand brushed against Kairi's letter. He glanced at her signature, just now noticing the phone number and screen name scribbled underneath.

He contemplated calling his ex. All the turmoil of his past, the pain, the hatred. For a few days senior year, he had been someone he wasn't. It was all because of her. The debate raged on in his head. It had been three years. That's ample time to stop being a slut whore, but still...

"What would Riku think?" he whispered as he committed Kairi's new number to memory.

Sora thought long and hard about the question at hand. Riku had changed, too, since high school. His anger was rarely a problem and he had learned to forgive. Marluxia helped him out with that one. Sora determined that Riku would probably want Sora to contact the girl. If only to accept her apology.

He picked up his cell and dialed the numbers. A rather perky voice answered after two rings,_ "Hello?"_

"Um, hey. It's Sora..." he didn't know what to say to the girl.

"_Sora?! You...you actually are calling me back? I never thought you would,_" Kairi said, vainly attempting to hide the joy that was building inside of her.

"Heh. I just wanted to give you and update as well. It has been three years," there was a brief silence as Sora debated what to say next. "I forgive you."

"_You have no idea how much that means to me,_" tears built up in her eyes as a burden lifted from her shoulders.

"Don't expect everything to go back to normal, but, I don't know. I kinda miss just talking with you. Even after all that was said and done, I miss how open I could be with you about almost everything," explained Sora.

"_I miss talking to you, too_," it was the honest to God truth._ "So, how are you and Riku?" _

A grin instantly appeared on Sora's lips. "Great, wonderful. He's coming home tonight from tour."

"_Tell me all about about you two. I'm so happy for you. You deserve it." _

"Thanks Kairi," and so Sora went on to talk about his and Riku's past.

Kairi had changed. She was more accepting, honest and loving. It would be a while before all trusts were completely healed, and honestly, who knows if that will ever happen, but all signs pointed in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riku grabbed a bag from the backseat as he made his way out of the car, "Thanks for the ride."

Sephiroth waved briefly at his band mate, "No problem. Tell Sora I said hello. See you next week,"

Riku waved as the car drove away. He turned and faced his home, which he had missed so much. Sure, being in a band is great. The fans, spotlight and experiences are to die for, but six months without Sora was a bit much for him to handle.

He made his way up the small path to his house, glancing to the driveway. He noticed that Axel and Roxas' car was no where to be seen. The lack of car made Riku smile as he realized he would have Sora all to himself.

A pale arm pushed the door forward. He had hoped to see Sora standing in the foyer, waiting for him, but instead he was greeted by an empty, dim lit house. "Sora?" Riku cried out. When no answer came he put his bag down and walked toward the only room with a light on, the kitchen.

The kitchen was rather clean for four adult males to be living in. Dishes were done, counters wiped... Hell, even the fridge was spotless, except for a post-it note. Riku took the small note and read it out loud, "Riku, Come upstairs."

Riku put the note back on the fridge and made his way to his and Sora's room. He figured his boyfriend was taking a nap after work. Still, it was seven at night. _Sora shouldn't be napping this late. _Riku thought as he opened the door to the room.

Sora wasn't napping. As a matter of fact, he wasn't in the room at all. Green eyes surveyed his living quarters, stopping on the bed. There laid a pair of black jeans, a nicer dress shirt and another note. This one read, "Riku, Shower and be ready by 8."

His head clouded with confusion. Riku had never thought Sora to be one for elaborate plans, but this had proved him wrong. He smiled at the idea of taking a real shower. Being on the road meant sleeping with your band, eating with your band and sometimes even showering with your band at rest stops.

Showering, dressing and doing his hair took Riku almost the full hour. It was about 7:50 p.m. when he decided it was due time to go downstairs and wait for Sora to arrive. Riku threw himself into an over-stuffed arm chair and flicked on the TV. None of the shows caught Riku's attention. All he could think about was seeing his love and holding him until the end of time.

The clock struck eight, and sure enough, a light shown into the house. Riku sprung from the couch and went toward the door. He opened the door to find someone very unSora-like.

"Are you Mr. Riku?" asked a short, chubby man who was dressed like a chauffeur. Riku nodded to the man. "Follow me. Master Sora is waiting."

Riku nodded to the man and then noticed what the chauffeur was driving: a stretch black limo. "Did Sora come to get me in that?" he half asked to the man, half asked to himself.

"No, Mr. Riku. He sent for me to get you in that," the man chuckled as he motioned for Riku to follow him into the car.

The limo was everything Riku expected it to be: spacious, comfy, free mini bar. _If only Sora was here, _Riku thought. _What _are_ you planning?_

The ride took about 20 minutes. When the limo stopped, the driver opened the door for Riku. The sliver-haired man opened his eyes to what appeared to be a fancy club type place. His eyes looked for Sora's spiked hair, sadly the boy was no where to be found.

"Go inside, Mr. Riku. He'll be waiting for you," said the chauffeur.

Riku smiled and thanked he driver as he bolted to the front door. Inside, he was stopped by a hostess, "Name?" the girl asked.

"Oh. Right. Riku...or Sora.," he said at first forgetting that Sora had probably made the arrangements.

The hostess smiled, "Right this way, Riku." She grabbed a menu and led Riku through the dinning room to a table stage right of a small, but elegant stage.

Riku took a seat at the table for two as the girl handed him a menu. "Um Miss? Do you know if there will be anyone else joining me?" sure, he loved the clothes, limo and place of dinning, but all he wanted was Sora...

The girl giggled. "In time," was her only response before she exited the dinning room.

Riku glanced at his watch, 8:30 p.m. He had been home for almost two hours and still hadn't seen Sora once. Waiters came and took his drink and dinner order, none of which knew the status of his lover, but all seemed to smile whenever he asked.

Just as his appetizer arrived, the lights dimmed and a man dressed in a suit took the stage. "Attention guests. Tonight we have a special performance before our main event. A young man who sings with a purpose."

The crowd's applause caught Riku's attention to the stage. There, center stage, sat Sora on a stool with an acoustic guitar in hand. Riku's eyes blinked wildly as he locked eyes with Sora's.

"Hello everyone!" Sora began into the microphone. He was nervous, but his voice never let it show. "My name is Sora. About three years ago I started dating the most amazing person, but I have loved him long before then. We've been through a lot of tough times in the past, but we always managed to pull through. This song goes out to him. Riku, I love you."

Riku was in a state of shock. Never in his life had anyone sang to him on stage, let alone his significant other.

Sora began strumming on his guitar, the melody from earlier in the day. Soon his cue to begin singing came, "Love of mine some day you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark." His eyes focused on Riku's.

"No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight. Waiting for the hint of a spark. If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."

Riku smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. Sora's voice was rather soothing and surprisingly in tune. Riku had waited for so long to see Sora, and here he was, singing in front of an entire club, just for him.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me 'Son fear is the heart of love.' So I never went back.

If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."

The only thing keeping from Sora passing out was the thought of Riku being happy. The idea of pleasing the one he loved made all the practicing and nervousness worth while.

"You and me have seen everything to see from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now. It's nothing to cry about, cause we'll hold each other soon. The blackest of rooms.."

The final chorus stood between Riku and his love. He stood in anticipation of being able to hold the who had performed such an amazing song.

"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. Then I'll follow you into the dark. Then I'll follow you into the dark"

The applause exploded throughout the small room. "Thank you!" Sora said into the mic before waving and exiting the stage. No sooner had he stepped onto the dinning room floor than did Riku throw his arms around him.

"Sora, that was...," Riku had a hard time containing himself. He kissed Sora lightly on the lips, the first of many that would surely follow later in the night. "Amazing."

"Heh," Sora squeezed his loved tightly. "I try."

"Who knows, you could always try to be a singer from all of this," Riku smiled as he looked at his beautiful lover.

"Yeah right. That one song took me three whole months to learn. I would be horrible," Sora said with a smile.

"Nothing about you is horrible," before Sora could interject, Riku placed his finger onto his lips. "Nothing." Riku placed his lips where his finger had been a moment before.

_xxxxxxxxxxx The dinner went by quickly. xxxxxxxxxxx_

Pale arms pushed tan ones onto the mattress. Riku's mouth devoured Sora's. Six months proved to cause severe sexual tension between the couple. Tongues danced around each other as Riku proved his dominance.

Sora moaned as Riku sucked on the spot behind his ear. The brunet's hands circled his love's back as he arched his back in delight.

Soon, Riku found Sora's clothes bothersome, stripping him of the problem quickly while ridding himself of his own. Both bodies collided onto the mattress as Riku fondled with Sora's member.

"It's been a long time," Riku whispered.

"Too long," Sora said as his mouth stopped Riku from further discussion.

Riku took that action as a sign to press one. He had been waiting for this moment. He kissed Sora's lips, then neck, chest and stomach before he knelt by his love. Riku's smile matched Sora's as the brunet nodded in approval.

Riku slide into Sora with ease despite his lack of presence over the past few months, but the feeling hadn't changed in the least. Pleasure filled Riku's body as he thrust himself into the other. Mans of pleasure escaped his lips.

Sora rocked his own hips against Riku's begging for more. As his lover found his spot and repeatedly hit it, the brunet could not help but cry out in complete bliss.

Sweat covered Riku's silver hair and dripped down his toned abs. The pleasure kept growing as he continued to have his way with his lover.

"I'm gonna..." Sora attempted to say. His words lost in the moans and screams of both males. Ecstasy had its way with Sora as he reached his boiling point. "Riku!" he cried out.

His cries of joy only fueled Riku's desire to finish. His trusts became erratic and heavy. His moans e became more predominant until the moment of bliss came. Intense pleasure raced through Riku's veins as he relieved himself into his love.

Exhausted from the act, Riku laid down beside Sora. "God, did I miss you," he said between breaths.

Sora pulled a sheet over the two as he cuddled close to Riku's naked body, "I missed you, too."

The couple laid there for a while. Not sleeping, but not fully awake. Each listening to each other's heart beat.

A few minutes later Riku stirred, briefly reaching to the nightstand, "Sora?"

"Hmm?" said a now sleepy brunet.

"I love you," Riku said softly into Sora's ear.

"I love you, too," Sora replied.

Riku sat up, pulling Sora beside him. "I have always loved you. Even when we were just friends, I loved you." Sora opened his mouth, but was denied by Riku's lips. "Just give me a second." Sora nodded and Riku continued, "I will always love you. We are perfect together. I never want this to end..." his voice paused for a few moments.

Sora sat and starred at Riku who was now messing with something that's identity was hidden by the darkness of the room. The brunet hadn't the slightest idea what was going on, but he knew it had to be important. Of course, to Sora, everything Riku did was important.

"I never want to be without you," Riku opened a small box. It's silver treasure sparkled in the moonlight. "Will you marry me?"

Instantaneously, tears of happiness filled Sora's blue eyes, "Yes, yes,... Yes!" Sora dove onto Riku's chest.

Green eyes seemed to smile as Riku placed the silver band onto his love's finger, "You sure you can deal with me for the rest of your life?"

"I've been sure of that for a long time," Sora said as he inspected the new object that would be a part of him for the rest of his life. He sat on Riku's lap and kissed his lips. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you, too, Sora," the past flashed back into Riku's mind. All the pain that high school had caused himself and Sora. Losing brothers, friends and girlfriends.. So much had changed, but some things never would. Riku had Sora and Sora had Riku. That was a fact that would never fade.

"We're going to be perfect," Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

Sora smiled that smile that had made Riku fall in love with him in the first place, "We already are."

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you want to chat, MSN it up. (see profile)  
Read A Beautiful Letdown. It's akuroku, but trust me, there will be plenty of Sora/Riku. I will love you forever if you do!

--Em


End file.
